Full Metal Evangelion
by dylanredefined
Summary: In response to invincible shinjs challenge to pair shinji Ikari with a girl from another anime in this case full metal panic.I dont own the Evangelion or full metal panic obviously.
1. Chapter 1

full metal evangelion

Tessa was bored a pretty normal state of affairs for a 16year old girl. Not that Captain Teletha

Testarossa was a normal teenager .She was the captain and chief designer of the Tuatha De

Danannn the most advanced submarine in the world .

It could and had done things no other submarine could ,And ,now due to politics she was a

convoy escort .All because Mithril needed to curry favor with the UN .Having turned down a

contract to reinforce the JSSDF forces defending Tokyo3 more due to an argument about

command and control issues than any other reason ,but,it meant that when the first Angel arrived

Mithril were not among the conventional forces in toyko3 and even though conventional forces were useless.

Their absence was being used against Mithril by its enemies in the UN .So here she was slowly

sailing across the pacific with the UN fleet .At the beck and call of an Admiral who Tessa decided

must be an ancestor of captain Blythe .

The TDD-1 had got more than one message sent over the fleets information

network inquiring about the hiring the mercenaries to frag him .Even commander Mardukas Tessa's

by book executive officer was starting to laugh at them .Epically as the TDD-1 was being used to

intercept any vessel which entered the exclusion zone around the fleet .First time they had surfaced

by a yacht it was amusing .It soon got boring Especially knowing a helicopter could do the job in

half the time and Mithril did not want them to launch their own .The Admiral just seemed to find it

amusing that he could order the infamous toy box around. at his whim. Tessa was glad she hadn't

had to meet him in person by all accounts he would not have taken her seriously at all which would

have infuriated her .Fortunately the TDD-1 had only joined the convoy after it had left the Suez

canal and as late coming mercenaries the admiral only wanted them to obey orders and wasn't

interested in meeting them. Tessa sipped her tea and was thankful for small mercies .Her boat was

running as efficient as always .Her only problem was the bored air crew and ground troops

.TDD-1s abilities were not fully known to the outside world and Mithril were not prepared to

reveal everything unless absolutely necessary. So apart from simulators they had little to do .

Tessa was just turning that problem over in her mind when the alert came .

"Unknown contact 20 miles closing fast ,Its big" a panicked sonar operator reported

"Very well maneuver to face it .Weapons control get a firing solution we will give it all

eight tubes ,deploy countermeasures and dive to 300m "

"Captain we haven't had clearance to fire from the fleet" Mardukas interrupted

"Mr Mardukas Its an angel we can argue rules of engagements with who ever lives through

this " Tessa replied .Fixing him with a hard stare. She knew what this fight might mean ,but,

she was damned if a angel was going to take her boat .Torpedoes launched the TDD-1 swung

around and dived down for the possible safety of depth covered by decoys .

Due to black technology the TDD-1 was invisible to radar and sonar .She could launch

torpedoes and the first thing an enemy would know was when they detonated .How the angel

sensed its prey was unknown though. What her sensors showed was the torpedo strike was non

effective and the angel was killing ships by simply ramming them .Blips just disappearing from

the screen as Tessa glowered this was no battle it was a massacre. Their only hope was if the eva

could fight in unwilling to go to periscope depth to communicate with the fleet they

would have to fight the monster without knowing what others were doing .

"Mr Mardukas I need an attack plan "She ordered . As she she looked at Her exec officer a change

seem to come over him .Gone was the fussy martinet who seemed to take pleasure in being

miserable here was the hunter he slowly took off his baseball cap and replaced it with the peak

facing backwards .If the first rule of land warfare is don't march on Moscow .The first law of

submarine warfare is don't fight Mardukas .Tessa let a small smile form on her lips if the Eva didn't

kill this angel they would .

Shinji was having a bad day .Of course any day he had to pilot an Eva against an Angel was bad

he had fought 3 of them and every battle had involved pain and suffering for himself and others

So meeting Asuka who loved her status of pilot was baffling to him .Now he was probably going

to die with her in the belly of the Angel when the power went out of the eva in less than 5 minutes

.The Angel had cut the umbilical cord and was swimming away from the fleet so Misatos plan

was useless .Shinji couldn't really summon up much regret that his life was about to end ,but, dying

while wearing a girls plug suit that did annoy him.

He was pulled from his reverie by a shout from Asuka demanding he help her focus

their AT field to get the angels mouth to open .They tried and failed and then the miracle happened

the angel opened its mouth wide and the could see the core glowing red in the roof of the mouth

With a Savage scream Asuka drove the prog knife into the core of the angel and killed it .The

Angels corpse tilted tail down its mouth pointing upwards as if to give the Eva pilots one last

glance at the sun before it dragged them down to the deeps .As Shinji and Asuka stared out they

could see sunlight streaming through the sea and the black hulk of a submarine and lots of small

things rushing towards them trailing silvery wakes behind them .For a moment they stared at the

sight and then suddenly realized what the small objects rushing towards them were .

"Torpedoes" they both exclaimed Hurriedly wrapping the eva in an AT field they got a unique

view of torpedoes as they rushed past them into the center of the angel Expanding the AT field

behind them as the torpedoes exploded they surfed the blast wave towards the submarine reaching

its bow they scrambled to get on the top . As the submarine broke the surface huge clamshell doors

opened to reveal a flight deck .With the final seconds of power Asuka gently knelt the eva down on

it angling the head up so they could see the blue sky before the entry plug went dark.

"Well thats certainly the ugliest arm slave I have ever seen" declared Tessa looking at the eva

which was kneeling on her flight deck through a view screen on the bridge.

Her exclamation brought a little laughter from the bridge crew breaking the tension of the battles

aftermath .They had been prepared for a suicide attack firing torpedoes set to detonate in the angel

mouths and if that didn't work ramming it then the Evangelion had soared out of the Angel

somehowdeflecting the blast of the torpedoes detonation which would have damaged the sub at

this rangeand landing on their bow .The TDD-1 had surfaced as quickly as it

could without dislodging the evangelion which was now kneeling on their flight deck looking

in Tessa's Opinion incredibly ugly .

"Mr Mardukas we need to launch our helicopters for search&rescue .Get a damage control report

and contact Mithril high command Having the Eva there is going to upset Nerv and the UN and

probably the JSSDF .I doubt we can claim salvage ?"

This raised another laugh. The crew were beginning to relish the fact they had survived a close brush with death

and were starting to relax .

" You have the bridge Mr Mardukas "

" Where are you going captain? "

"I 'm going to greet our unexpected guests ,I'd hate to let NERV believe we are poor hosts " she

smiled sweetly and left .

Shinji climbed out of the entrance plug leaving Asuka still trying to argue below him .She had

demanded that they go through the check list for shut down before exiting the Eva. Shinji just

pulled the release handle. Asuka ranting was only stopped by the draining of the lcl from the entry

plug forcing her to retch up the liquid so she could breathe again .He left her fuming in the

chair stubbornly working through the checklist muttering something in German

which Shinji was glad he couldn't understand as it didn't sound pleasant even to his ignorant

ears. He looked out from the top of the plug surveying the submarine which had turned into an

aircraft carrier .Shinji was no expert but he was pretty sure this thing whatever you called

it was not a normal submarine. He saw an elevator just like one on the over the rainbow bring up

two

planes he recognized as jump jets .From his vantage point he could see the pilots they saw him and

waved he waved back. The jets took off simultaneously the noise was staggering they hovered

and then tilted their nose down towards him .He realized they were bowing towards him all he

could do was wave and smile suddenly thinking 'If I ever tell Kensuke about this he will explode'

He watched them as they flew away then started clambering down even though the Eva was

Kneeling it was still a fairly long climb fortunately Shinji was used it .As he reached the deck

He was meet by several crew members but any conversation was impossible as large helicopters

thundered over head.

By the time his hearing had returned and his eyesight had cleared from the spray kicked up by

the downdraft of the helicopters the deck crew had been joined by two others .Shinji guessed they

were important by the attitude of the other crew members .Shinji was not in the military and

whatever

NERV was it was no means a conventional military unit ,but, as an Evangelin Pilot he had

met a lot of high ranking officers and observed peoples attitudes to them .So even if the Girl

wearing the uniform couldn't be much older than him it was obvious she was the boss .And Misato

would have something to say to him if he upset her even if Misatos attitude to top brass was not a

great model Misato being disappointed in him was worse than the teasing .So as she approached he

bowed as deeply

and respectably as he could and as he returned to standing .

"Thank you for rescuing the evangelion 02 " he said

at that point the blond captain smiled at him as she

held out her hand even as she Introduced herself all Shinji could think was 'she is beautiful'

Tessa had met Lt Belfangan on the way to the flight deck and he accompanied her on the walk

seeing the evangelion up close was shocking arm slaves she was used to but this thing was different

and not just because it was larger and it was covering nearly half the flight deck she couldn't tell

why but it gave her a vague sense of unease.

The pilot bowed deeply as she approached it was Shinji Ikari surely it should have been Asuka

langley Sorhju if her reports were right he was certainly wearing her suit and it looked a bit odd on

him "do not giggle " she told herself Mardukas would not be impressed if Mithrils first contact with

Nerv started in a fit of giggles .So she held her hand out and gave him her most welcoming smile

as they shook hands she felt his hand was covered in a layer of something sticky and the next

moment she could read his thoughts and they were 'She is beautiful '

'Thank you ' she thought back and blushed if Tessa blushed Shinji face looked like it was trying

to match the suit and the eva he let go of Tessa hand and jumped back as if he had had a shock

stammering a "sorry"

The other crew looked on trying to work out what was happening .

"Its OK must just be some static " she spoke out loud to reassure the crew 'Even as her mind was

racing whatever this was it wasn't like the resonance with a whispered .

'OK' he replied not knowing what else to say today just seemed to get weirder as it went on

considering what had already happened meeting a teenage mind reading submarine captain

was just something else to add to the list of things to freak out over .

so he just smiled towards her sheepishly

The awkward moment was interrupted by a shout from the top of the eva .

"Shinji you baka have you forgotten about me?" Asuka demanded

She then descended to the flight deck quickly in a dazzling display of gymnastic moves that would

have earned her a place in any gym team or lots of money as a pole dancer one observer would

remark later .And pay for it with a slap and live in fear that Asuka would learn of the comment .

Tessa clapped excitedly and the deck crew joined in as entrances went it was straight out of a movie

Asuka bowed like a gymnast and smiling lapped up the applause .Shinji looked stunned he hadn't

ever thought that climbing down from a eva could be made into a performance getting down with

out falling was enough for him .Asuka seemed to love everything about eva why she wasn't in

Toyko3 when the Angels attacked? It left him puzzled and angry with NERV and his father .

He was torn away from his thoughts by Asuka grabbing him

"Come on baka the Captains going to get us showers and clean clothes .Or do you like wearing

my plug suit ? Does it give you hentai thoughts pervert? "She teased

Something snapped in Shinji he had just had a beautiful girl read his mind which was an odd

sensation to say the least and then Asuka had up staged him with her super hero like entrance and

now she was teasing him again .Misato was older and out ranked him so he had to put up with it

Asuka may have trained longer but he had fought more angels so they equals of a sort and he did

not have to take it ,with courage he had no idea where it came from he calmly replied .

" I guess its your spare as it doesn't have so much padding at the front Misato said you were

always worried about appearing flat chested ". His hands cradling the part of the plug suit

designed for Asuka figure .

Asuka sputtered a "WHAT! " She could see Tessa trying not to laugh as was the tall Lt the deck

crew who could understand the joke were smiling .She was fuming but had to admit it was a

sharp comeback maybe the third child had depths after all .

" I don't need any padding not that you should study mine or any womens outside of a

dirty magazine pervert " she said haughtily and strode ahead .toward a doorway that lead into

the submarine .

Shinji followed Asuka and the Lt the captain was talking with her crew about securing the eva

or something Shinji English wasn't good enough to follow the conversation exactly looking at

Asukas figure from behind in her plug suit and it was

defiantly worth looking at he suddenly wondered what he looked like in his to others?

And got a reply 'cute defiantly a cute butt' as a girls thoughts invaded his mind with a tinge of

laughter ..He jerked and almost stumbled turning round he saw Tessa her eyes dancing with

laughter smiling at him .Shinji forgot everything lost in her smile

it was like sunshine Asuka said something and dragged him into the door way and they descended

into the submarine but he wasn't listening still thinking about the captains smile.

They left the stairway to be met by two of the Lt comrades a tall German who looked more like a

model than a soldier to Shinji eyes he would admit that his knowledge of the military was pretty

shallow but he was pretty sure soldiers didn't normally have such long hair or look so well groomed. .What ever he said to.

Asuka in German made her smile and his companion scowl and punch his arm .She definatly fit the picture

of a soldier though in her physique and the way she held herself like Misato when she was in her

business mode Shinji could not see her as a slobby drunk though .They were introduced to one another

the tall German was Sgt Kurz Weber the Woman a Chinese American Known as Sgt Major Melissa

Mao. The lieutenant told them to take them to guest quarters via supply to get them some clothes and

then made his excuses to them and left .

" You're lucky kids any normal submarine you would be lucky to get a bunk and a clean coverall

at best ,but this is the TDD-1 Mithrils finest .We have a tendency to pick up passengers at short

notice so supply should find some clothes that might fit and we even have guest cabins .Though

often our surprise guests end up in the medical bay or the brig so this is a bit different from

routine . Mel explained smiling.

"Normally our guests don't swim a giant arm slave out of a fishes mouth and clamber onto the

TDD-1

themselves" . Added Kurz trying to add the impression that the battle with angel hadn't shaken

them at all .

"My Eva 02 is no mere arm slave1" interjected Asuka angrily"

" Its power and sophistication is beyond any normal arm slave even if you had a lambada drive the

AT field would simply destroy them their kids playthings compared to my EVA. In fact I used to

pilot a modified bundeswehr Jaeger when I was 7 as practice . She added arrogantly .

Mao and kurz were silenced by Asukas out burst not really sure how to handle a teenager who

seemed to be squaring up to fight them and seemed to have knowledge of the lambada drive which

was consided a secret to be mentioned on a need to know basis within Mithril .

Shinji was mortified these people had saved their lives and

offered them hospitality and Asuka wanted to fight them.

"What is Mithril ?" he asked trying to change the subject desperately.

Asuka looked at him pitifully "Dot you know anything baka ? Their a private military contractor

very secretive and not widely known ,I got briefed on them during my training "She added a bit

smugly to Shinji mind . It was quickly becoming apparent to him that Asuka liked to rub her

superiority over him at every opportunity ,but , for all her training she had been just as scared as he was in the evangelion.

" We prefer the term Mercenary actually " Said Mel smiling "We don't have to answer to

politicians so we don't have to use politically correct terms "

" Yeah we get paid to kill people and break things though we normally only work for the good

guys " Added Kurz

" Whys that asked Shinji ?"

"whys what ?" Kurz & Mel replied

" Why do you only work for the good guys ?"

" Cos you cant trust the bad guys to pay on time " Mel replied laughing

"We used to say we were on the side of the angels ,but, I guess that wouldn't really be appropriate

nowadays " She added .

Asuka laughed at that and Shinji smiled though he really couldn't see anything funny about the

angels .

They were led through the ship to the supply department .Where they were surprised to be quickly

sorted out uniforms and boots by a large jovial sailor who seemed to be able to get their sizes

right just by glancing at them.

"Don't bother Eddies been doing this so long he is never wrong " Mel told Asuka as she saw her

checking the labels "and he can do it without being a pervert " glaring at Kurz who seemed to be

checking out the undewear asuka had been given she added.

"Hey sis thats harsh " Kurz objected

" But Fair , Lets get you to the guest quarters you guys are starting to hum a bit " She added

wrinkling her nose

"Yeah whats with that ? you smell like you work in an abattoir" added Kurz .

"Its the lcl the eva cockpit is liquid filled it cushions the pilot and helps the control system

it makes it so much more responsive than the arm slave system ,but ,the taste is horrible and it

feels even worse once it dries on you " Asuka explained grimacing as she played with her matted

hair .

" No matter at least hot water is something we are normally not short of lets get you squared away

into some more comfortable clothes "

" Yeah out of one fetish outfit into a whole new one "leered Kurz earning a wallop from Mel

leaving him collapsed on the floor complaining he was joking Sgt Maj Mao led the two

evangelion pilots onwards through the submarine .

Tessa was annoyed she knew she should be thankful the eva had saved her submarine

,Unfortunately it couldn't save her from the aftermath of the battle with it on the Tuatha De

Danaan Flight deck she couldn't submerge so there was no way to avoid a video conference with

Mithril high command , the UN the UN fleet, NERV and JSSDF and anyone else who could

justify being present .As much as she loved being a submarine

captain politics was something she loathed .There were no problems on the TDD-1 which needed

her attention .The arrival of the eva if unconventional had done little but cosmetic damage .The

search and rescue operation would be handled by the air wing who didn't need her help

The Harriers reconnaissance pods had surveyed the battle area and then it was just up to the flight

controllers to direct the helicopters to the survivors by all accounts there were very few and plenty

of other boats and helos involved ,but, she wouldn't let her crew remain idle when there were

people in the water .

She would rather do anything than take part in the conference espically as she had an

evangelion she could be investigating not to mention the pilot Shinji Ikari .Some how she could

read his mind it wasn't like resonating with another whispered this was different in many ways.

She could read direct thoughts and also get an subtle idea of his personality hints of sadness and

strength . And what thoughts! he thought she was beautiful her

smiled seem to stun him .Recalling the memory of Shinji thoughts made her feel all tingly inside

she had actually flirted with him! Tessa didn't flirt with anyone OK she had tried with Souske

but he had hardly noticed .Oh but Shinji would.

" Get a grip Tessa" She told herself angrily and out loud .Sure Shinji thought she was beautiful

,but, he had just survived a horrible battle he is younger than you and what even makes he thinks

he wants romance? Why not Someone saving her submarine deserved a reward didn't they?

Tessa was kind of shocked her boat had crew had just come through a life and death battle and

now she was acting like a love sick teenager! Ignoring the fact that she actually was a teenager

which she would have told anyone who asked her as irrelevant . She didn't have time or need

Those sort of thoughts .Maybe being

patronized by the UN would stop her thinking about easing that skin tight suit off his lithe young

body and stepping into a shower with him .

"Stop it" she cried out and shivered getting an odd look from a crewman she passed she blushed

and apologized

"just thinking out loud " she explained to the crewman as she felt her face turning crimson.

Its OK its the aftermath of battle its just mammal instincts taking over kill,eat, reproduce. You.

know you have been at sea a long time and he is the first boy who could be a mate you have seen

in a long time she told Tessa tried to justify her feelings unfortunately being a genius in

submarine design andconstruction pop psychology wasn't her strong suit and she didn't sound

very convincing to herself. Fortunately she arrived at the door of the conference room and thoughts

of intriguing young boys

had to be abandoned she took a deep breathe and prepared for the grilling as she walked in .

Shinji was as happy as he could be he had had a wonderful shower and was now dressed in

clean mens clothes .Who ever had stocked the guest cabins had put a wide selection of toiletries

he had used shower gel and shampoo and now could no longer smell or feel dry LCL on his skin or

hair .

Dressed in the fatigues he had been given he would have to thank Kensuke for a unwanted lesson

at the time on the proper way to wear them Pointless trivia he thought at the time but it would stop Asuka picking on him and he would hate to look silly in front of Tessa .Thinking about her

led to Shinji staring off into space which was how Kurz found him several minutes later when he

came to check on him.

Tessa was quietly furious only her professionalism stopped her storming back to her bridge and

firing every missile the had TDD-1 at the other members of the video conference .The UN admira

l had been condescending as she had expected though he had passed on thanks for the helicopters

even though the numbers of survivors was pitiful. She could tell Mithril was mad at her and

returning to merdia island would be unpleasant Her surfacing the TDD-1 in front of the UN fleet

wouldprobably result in a full board of inquiry if not a court martial though even her enemies

could probably not make charges stick they had saved the day after all. The JSSDF Representative

was unhelpful and unpleasant and made it quite plain that only because they had the eva was he

allowing mercenaries into his country .Tessa held her tongue longing to point out they had operated

all over japan with either government knowledge or not .All this she had expected and as much as

she might liked to fire missiles at the annoying men .It was that bastard Gendo Ikari that made her

wish for nuclear tipped trident missiles "N2 mines are for eco cry babies and japs" as some old

timeboomer captain had told her once."If your going to cause that much destruction might as well

throw in the fallout for free " he had added and Tessa tended to agree . Gendo deserved to be

irradiated .While demanding no one touch or examine the evangelion and the sub make all haste to

get it too tokyo2 he had not asked once about the pilots and Shinji was his only son!He had barely

seen interested when Tessa had told him they were fine. She had agreed to no examining the

evangelion even though she knew her techs were swarming over it as they spoke photographing

everything and taking samples as well and also to letting a Captain Katsuragi on to her boat Shinji

commanding officer . The intelligenceabout NERV had nothing good to say about commander

Ikari and now she could see why.

'Don t worry you wouldn't have to see much of your father in law if you didn't want to Shinji

is not keen on him either' a little voice in her mind whispered She jerked up right at that

thought 'where the hell had that come from?' she had just met him and her sub conscious was

marrying her off already !

"I must be mad "

" Captain"Commander Mardukas looked concerned

" Sorry just speaking out loud ,We help kill the angel, rescue the eva and do we get any thanks?

And to top it all that bastard Gendo cant spare a thought for Shinji ." "His only Son ." Tessa added

hoping Mardukas hadn't picked up on the emphasis she had placed on Shinji .

" Nerv seems an odd organization supposedly Eva pilots are very rare yet he seems to treat them

like cannon fodder Maybe when captain Katsuragi arrives I can have a chat with her and find out

how they function "Mardukas

replied Tessa restrained herself she could have lept for joy Mardukas hadn't relaised his captain

had feelings for Shinji

' feelings ha you luuuuvvvvvvree him' the little voice inside her mind mocked her

" And I will try to talk to Shinji as I think he will talk to me Asuka seems more aware of security

issues "

" If you think thats a good idea " Mardukas suddenly had an image of Tessa playing a teenage

Mata Harri which made him very uncomfortable. Steering for calmer waters he decided to change

the subject ."About the end of mission party captain ? Will we still hold it ?"

"I am in two minds the fleet has suffered grievous losses ,but, our crew have been wound pretty

tight over this cruise and this afternoons excitement cant have helped .What ever Nerv demand

the tide is dropping and we wont be able to dock at Tokyo 2 harbor till mid morning tomorrow

at the earliest . High command want us to head to merida island as soon as the evas off loaded

I think if the crew let their hair down tonight they wont be so disappointed about shore leave"

"I think your right captain " Our submariners may have worked well and are pretty pleased with themselves ,but, the troops and the air wing are going a little stir crazy "

" We will still hold it in the hangar us much as I would like to celebrate on the flight deck

I think it would be polite not to be observed and the evas just too ugly to party round"

" I agree, I will inform the crew they will be pleased "

Tessa smiled the end of tour party was now a tradition on the TDD-1 sometimes it was a sober

affair sometimes a riotous celebration depending on the results of the previous operations .

"I will go to the bridge and then meet Captain Katsuragi of Nerv in my ready room When she

arrives "

" Very good Captain" replied Mardukas as he left .

Misato's day had probably been the worst since the start of the Angel war .She had been

shocked when the umbilical cable had been severed and the Eva was believed lost . She had seen

the huge eruption of water that signaled the death of the Angel .Believing Shinji and Asuka dead

she had howled and cried .Only when Kensuke excited shout of "He is over their! " had she

looked through her tears to see an Eva kneeling on the deck of a strange submarine .She had let

out a yell of joy and hugged Kensuke till he had nearly been smothered not that he was

complaining .She had then had to wait and wait while communications were established and was

outraged when the Submarine said it was far to busy to receive her .She had arranged for Kensuke

and Toji to be flown back to Tokyo3 and then had to wait and finally after several hours a

Mithril transport helicopter arrived for her and she took the short flight to the TDD-1 .

She had heard of Mithril though its existence was not common knowledge to civilians she had

even thought of applying before NERV had contacted her .She had always admired them until

now seeing them as the good guys now she thought they were arrogant and couldn't wait to give

the captain a piece of her mind it didn't help her mood that crew of the helicopter seemed so

pleased with helicopter landed directly on the elevator and descended into a large

hanger a crewman appeared and led her off the chopper and she was immediately saluted by two young smiling soldiers .She returned it briskly

and then realized it was Shinji and Asuka dressed in Olive green fatigues and flight jackets and

peaked caps .She couldn't remember the last time she had seen Asuka hide her hair and A12 clips

so not immediately recognizing them was understandably .

"Told you baka she wouldn't recognize us .You were totally fooled weren't you , Eeep!"Asukas

crowing was interrupted by Misato grabbing her and Shinji in a hug so tight that the breathe was

squeezed out of them .

"I thought you were both gone for ever "

"What me and the invincible baka takes more than being swallowed by an Angel to slow us

Down , though if the submarine had not turned up when it did might haven taken a while

to bring the eva back we would be OK " Asuka explained

" Shinji looked on non plussed his version of the battle was one of fear and horror and

trying to cling to the submarine hoping they would get to the surface without being swept

away or loosing power it had been a close thing .

"How are Toji and Kensuke? " he asked

" Fine on their way home on a Nerv chopper the captain would only allow me to come

aboard. It looks like we are spending the night here due to JSSDF kicking up a fuss .About letting

this Sub into harbour the tide has changed while they argued and now you have to wait till

morning. Sorry guys " Misato replied she was surprised at Asuka smiling .

" Hey thats OK the guest cabins here are a lot better than the carrier they got power showers like

you find in a hotel and no water rationing so it doesn't cut out after 5 minutes everything so clean

and its quiet you can hear yourself think . Kaji and I should have traveled on this where is

he ?"Asuka looked around

" He flew back to Nerv during the battle he said it was important he get something there"Misato

replied the tinge of disgust she put in her reply was lost on Asuka .

" How do you like it Shinji ?"

"They treated us well and have been very kind "

" I 'm glad you're OK I'll catch up with you guys later have to report to the captain hope he

not a stuck up as the admiral on the rainbow really had enough of these nautical types "Misato fumed

"Tessa not like that at all she is very friendly " Shinji replied quickly and then instantly

regretted it as Misato pounced striking a pose which made Shinji blush scarlet and in her

most seductive voice "And I thought Shinji-kun only had eyes more me" She left to Shinjis

plaintive "Misato!" echoing around the hanger .

He recovered from Misatos teasing only to face a smiling Asuka who was smiling like a cat

that had got the cream "So Baka you like the captain do you? she is so out of your league!"

Shinji cringed waiting for the teasing to begin "She was nice to us thats all " he tried to defend

Himself he just sounded weak even to him and still Asuka didn't start just smiled .

"Oh I could tease you 3rd ,but ,Misato is so much better at it and when she finds out your

Tessa is so young she will have so much ammunition you will be begging for death by the end "

"I'd feel sorry for you if you weren't such a disgusting little pervert " She seemed to brighten

up at that remark

" Come on 3rd lets see where the galley is on here. I fancy some ice cream and its traditional for

the condemned to have a good meal before their execution" Chortling to herself at her own joke

she led Shinji away who thinking about Misatos teasing didn't have much taste for ice cream.

.


	2. Chapter 2 contains lemon

Misato was led by a crewman to the captains ready room. She had to say she was impressedwith the TDD-1. As Asuka had said it appeared newer and certainly was quieter and cleaner

than the over the rainbow .Misatos only experience of submarines was a brief trip on a diesel electricsub during her training which had been small and noisy and distinctly uncomfortable.

This boatwas utterly different in fact in this corridor could be in the Geo front she thought. Well apart fromthe crewman looked a lot fitter than the average nerve technician and no sense

of oppression hungover the place. Commander Ikari may be saving the world ,but,he was no people person no onecame to NERV for the great work atmosphere.

She wondered what the captain was like she had evidently made an impression on Shinji .Oh she would have fun with some cabin boy jokes later! She knew it was cruel to tease Shinji

,but, it was so much fun and if he had to work with Asuka he better toughen up the German attacked any weakness .Maybe she better start calling Shinji Poland .On second thoughts no

, Germans did not find Nazi jokes funny which just made them funnier in her opinion .Her reminisces of her time in Germany were stopped by their arrival at the captains ready room .

The crewman saluted said "The captain wants to see you go straight in" and opened the door for her .Misato marched in stood to attention and saluted "Captain Misato Katsuguri of NERV

Reporting " her arm came swiftly down and she was promptly very confused.

If anyone had asked her to describe what she though the captain of the TDD-1 would look like she would probably describe a Captain Jane way of star trek voyager look a like and blame

her Trekkie room mate at college Ritsuko .Never would she have ever thought the captain would be a delicate

looking silver haired teenager she was just dumb struck .

"Hello captain please call me Tessa .We are not in each others chain of command so I see no need to be so formal "Tessa replied smiling she had seen the look of puzzlement throughout

her career on so many officers and enlisted crewmen when they meet her for the first time .Though she had to say Captain Katsuguri defiantly had a great befuddlement look .she waited

for Misatos brain to reboot resisting the temptation to wave her hand in front of Misatos face .Finally Misatoseemed to come to

"Your the captain ?"

"Yes "

"You look awfully young ?"

"I'm 16 I been serving in designing and building submarines since I was 6 ,I was the principal designer of this submarine"

" I bet you had this conversation an awful lot of times ?"Misato said with an embarrassed smile onher face the reality that in fact though the girl looked like a school kid playing dress up in

eyes their was the steel of a commander behind the girly facade .

"More times than I care to imagine though I must say you've gone from shock to acceptance quicker than most "

Misato could feel herself blushing and fought to control it being complimented by a superior officer she had looked at in disbelief put her in an odd position even if that officer could not be

much older than her charges .And suddenly an evil idea popped into her head .

"Well I work for an organization which sends kids out in giant robots to fight monsters from outer space being fluid is part of the job description "

"you have to be fluid as " Tessa started

"as being flexible is too rigid " Misato finished the saying and they both laughed .

"We must have had the same instructors or they watched the same movies "opined Misato

" Must be movies most military men aren't that imaginative " grumbled Tessa .

" Good thing some of them fill out their uniforms well as if they had to rely on sparkling repartee

they would never get lucky"

"I wouldn't know about such things Misato "A blushing Tessa replied crossly

"I suppose you don't get much chance to meet boys in your own age range ,especially boys who know what its like to work for a secretive military organization "Misato carried on sounding

as innocently as possible . Tessa was not as naive as she appeared ,but,she still reacted badly to being teased.

"What exactly are you implying captain?"

"Me nothing just making conversation "Misato decided to change the conversations topic quickly upsetting the captain of the submarine she could be stuck on for at least a day would not

be clever.

And she had a face like thunder at the moment .There would be fun with Shinji later.

"I hope NERV have offered official thanks for helping to defeat the angel and rescuing the Eva

I 'd like to offer mine Asuka and Shinji are like family to me. When I thought they were gone it was one of my worst moments of my life "Misato confessed.

Tessa smiled she was starting to like Misato she would love to see how this officer who seemed to be full of life and had a sense of humor worked with that Gendo .

" No have I spoken with your Commander he was too busy interrogating us about the security of the Eva to bother thanking us or even to ask about the pilots ,I think he saw us as just

an inconvenience"

Misato sighed "Commander Ikari isn't really much of a people person and just assumes other organizations are rivals or problems we really shouldn't let him speak to people outside of

NERV. I can assure you captain we are not all not like him in fact some of us can even pass as human after a few drinks "She finished the sentence with a self depreciating smile .

Well I guess I will be able to judge that tonight we are having a little party in the hangar .Its a bit of a tradition for us at the end of a combat tour .We originally planned it for when the

Eva was handed over as the crew wouldn't get shore leave in Tokyo and it was a long boring voyage till this afternoon .Guess we could call it a victory party but it feels wrong to me for us

to be partying when so many others will be grieving ."Tessa finished with a frown.

"Only thing worse than a battle won is a battle lost .Might as well have some fun while youcan your a long time dead" Countered Misato she was smiling .Partying with a bunch of

mercenaries on a high tech submarine promised to be fun .During her training she had spent a horrible week planning a commando raid from a submarine, bunch of trainee officer playing

at special forces .They had celebrated with the crew after wards .She had found Submariners made hells Angels look like monks .

"I guess your right Misato the crew deserve to let their hair down and as we are being flanked by two battleships guess we are as safe as we could be "

Misato sort of blushed "Funny story about those ships "and proceeded to tell Tessa about her plan.

The TDD-1 was the most sophisticated submarine the world had ever seen with a high degree of automation it needed a small crew in fact nearly half its normal compliment were either

part of the air wing or ground troops .Though the dividing line blurred very quickly just to live on a submarine one really needed to be trained in damage control,Fire fighting and submarine

escape and sea survival .So most people had two or even three jobs .Even the catering staff .So they had other duties during a battle .So now they were rushing to produce a feast for

the end of tour party and were behind schedule .Asuka was upset that she wouldn't get her ice cream till later ,but, could see the cooks were busy. She was about to complain ,but, Shinji

offered to help which was gladly accepted by the cooks .Asuka was no way going to do kitchen work and left to find meanwhile was happy to help .He could see the kitchen

needed help and he actually enjoyed cleaning. It was only after Shinji had tackled a mound of washing up that the Kitchen staff realized their new member of staff was the Eva pilot they had just seen the Mithril fatigues

and a pair of hands .Collectively they were a bit shocked and embarrassed that they had been treating a hero as a kitchen drudge. Shinji was Embarrassed by all the attention it was nice

to be thanked ,but, having someone who was happily chatting with him one moment then staring in awe at him the next was odd to say the least .Fortunately for Shinji they didn't have

much time for hero worship having to produce a feast to celebrate the defeat of the angel .When it quickly became obvious that Shinji though a kid knew his way around a kitchen and

appeared to be a talented cook .Plans were changed when Shinji agreed enthusiastically he could do what was asked of him.

Tessa stared at her screen she was trying to type her report. Talking with Misato had been fun

and it confirmed much of Mithril Intelligence reports. Misato would be horrified at the amount of info Tessa had on Nerv and its principle players .Unfortunately for Tessa the Eva pilots were

considered of minor importance by Mithril intelligence and there was just the briefest of biographical info on them .Mithril intelligence was obsessed with theory that Nerv and a shadowy

secret society known as SEELE were responsible for 2nd impact and had some conspiracy which would result in them running the world when the angel war ended .

The military wing of Mithril thought they were nuts NERV in their opinion could barely defend Tokyo 3 and the Eva though impressive had so many flaws that as a weapon of conquest

they were a joke. They even had a rival theory Mithril Intelligence was spreading this idea to cover up the fact they had caused 2nd impact taking out an amalgam base in Antarctica with

an experimental weapon .Amalgam Mithrals enemy had seemingly disappeared in the chaos of 2nd impact .And if this story was told in the presence of any one from intelligence they had a

complete sense of humor failure. Which only encouraged the spread of the story especially among the lower ranks not that they really believed either theory .She closed her computer off

and headed for the hanger where the partywould be held. As captain it was traditional she eat last at these functions ,but,since she tended to get grumpy when she was hungry .She had

taken to turning up early and sneaking a snack off the cooks before the party started .Arriving at the hanger she paused it always impressed her how her crew managed to decorate

the hanger helicopters and aircraft had been parked up at one end leaving room enough for tablesand chairs a small dance floor and even a bar .Tessa frowned at that she did not

approve of drinking but her crew appreciated the opportunity and none of them had so far abused it too that she turned to where the cooks had set up a modular kitchen

.It had been designed to allow TDD-1 to turn the hanger into an accommodation area for extra troops or refugees ,but,It was mostly used for parties. Mithril did not like sending the TDD-1

of disaster relief operations though Tessa had managed to be in the area where help was needed on more than one occasion .She caught a whiff of the food cooking and hurried over to

see what they were cooking bumping into someone who turned out to be Mr Mardukas who was eating from a plastic bowl .

"Captain your here early "

Tessa looked accusingly at her executive officer as second in command he should eat last as well

Mr Mardukas was old school royal Navy so her glare had no effect .The only thing that ever effected Mardukas was Sgt Souske Sagara and Tessa was working on the theory it was Souske hair which did it.

" I was just trying out the food from Bobs latest recruit " Bob being the master chef a large New Zealander who was just known as Bob even Mardukas ever a stickler for proper Military protocol

had given up with Bob. As the kitchen worked and the crew were fed somethings you just accepted .

"Whats going on Bob?" she knew they hadn't taken on anymore crew.

"I found a stowaway captain so I put him to work in the galley seems he is a good cook "

"Stowaway ?" Tessa looked even more puzzled

Bob pointed to a large wok over which Shinji in chef Whites which were slightly too big was busy working he looked up saw the captain blushed gave a small wave and then went

back to work .Tessa returned the wave and then turned on Bob.

"Bob Since when have stowaways climbed onto our submarine in a giant arm slave. Asuka and His actions helped save our lives this afternoon and you have him cooking ?"

Bob held up his arms to placate his angry captain she could be quite scary when she wanted to

be .

" The stowaway things just a joke ,Shinji offered to cook said he wanted to do something to thank the crew for saving him and Asuka and he said he really likes cooking tempura here try

some. That came out in a rush as Bob deftly filled a bowel and thrust it into Tessa's hand .

Tessa tried the shrimp it was very good addressing Shinji she said "This is very good Shinji but

you didn't need to cook for us "

Shinji who was bright red stumbled with his words "Thank you I like to cook and am grateful

for rescue captain " He bowed "Excuse me have to finish this " bowing again he went back

to cooking .

Tessa watched him as she eat he certainly knew what he was doing in the kitchen no wasted effort his actions were all brisk and precise .She reached out with her mind and felt a sense

of pleasure and contentment as well as concentration coming off him he really did like to cook she smiled as she let his emotions wash over her he didn't give any indication that he knew what she was doing .

She turned to Bob" You are right he is a great cook among his other talents" .

Turning to Mardukas she said enquiringly "Do you think Shinjis cooking skills are what makes him

a great Eva pilot ?" She smiled evilly

Mr Mardukas took the hint "I am not sure we could always investigate the catering staff to see

if we have missed any potential "

Bob looked aghast "Oh no your not getting me in one of those metal monstrosities "

"Maybe SGT Weber could asses you when we get back to Meridia Island you seem to get on well

with him "

Bob looked even paler he and Kurtz had been engaged in a prank war with one another for the

entire trip and now the captain was handing vengeance on a plate to Kurtz

" Wow look at this Asuka they turned their hanger into a night club. Is that Shinji?" Misatos

Loud voice signaled the arrival of the members of the NERV party .

Mardukas and Tessa both turned to greet them allowing Bob to escape back to his cooking

"Yes it is Misato I am told Shinji insisted on helping to cook as thanks for us rescuing him"

Tessa replied

Asuka snorted and thought 'Stupid boy doesn't he know the only point of the fleet is to get the Eva to Japan its not like they could have left us to drown they should be thanking us as if their attack would have succeeded with out us'

Misato grinned "Well he does love cooking I bet he leapt at the chance to cook for so many. Your in for a treat Asuka Shinjis a great cook ,I may even have to go back to the gym if he keeps feeding me"

"He cooks for you ?" Tessa asked

"Yes he lives with me ,I'm his guardian before you start Asuka " Misato saw the way Asuka looked at her and didn't like it.

"You been living with Kaji too long he has given you a dirty mind "

Asuka sputtered and turned red muttering something quietly in German.

Looking away from Misato so she could not see her blush she saw the food lined up

"You got salad and fresh fruit ! Do you know what sort of crap I had to eat on the carrier " she

exclaimed indigently .

"We don't normally eat this well ,but,Mithril has taken delivery of some new transport planes

and needed to get the crew up to speed .And for once we were not sulking around in the depths

so having them drop fresh food to us weekly did not compromise our mission in any way in fact until this afternoon our enemy was mainly boredom "Tessa replied

"I knew Kaji and I should have traveled on here rather than that carrier .the food was appalling

its so noisy and it doesn't make any sense you could get lost and starve to death trying to find

your way around they should sink it " Asuka fumed

"Chance would be a fine thing " Mused Mardukas he looked startled as they all stared at him

"Mr Mardukas is a submariner if it floats its a target and you cant get a bigger target

than an American carrier " Explained Tessa adding

"I'm sure I have caught him drooling at it when he looked through the periscope " with a laugh

" I do not drool captain ,but I must admit it was always a welcome challenge to attack carriers when we war gamed against them back in my Royal Navy days"Mardukas replied before he could launch into a monologue about the intricacies of submarine warfare .Tessa realized it was time to start the party

Sending Misato and Asuka over to the bar she headed to the DJ stand to quickly address her crew

as was customary on these occasions .

Her speech was short she thanked them for their performance and bravery during the battle

passed on the admirals thanks for their search and rescue efforts told them to enjoy them selves

and warned them anyone over indulging would find themselves helping to service the sewage

recycling system when they got back to base .

That done she got to stand around while everyone filed through the hot plates she also basked

in Shinji's state of mind .He was enjoying making tempura though he was concentrating on the task he was also filled with a simple joy of doing something he enjoyed and knew he was

skilled at. Tessa found this simply wonderful to eavesdrop on and was just standing there with a small smile on her face and a far off look on her face .

"Seen something you like on the hotplate?" Sgt major Melissa Mao asked as she sidled up to  
Tessa who seemed to be day dreaming while staring at Shinji Ikari .

"Eeap" Tessa jumped and her face turned red in reply to Mel's question she turned even redder if it was possible as she saw Shinji look up from his cooking and stare at her .

Mel grinned as she added quietly so not to be over heard "Or someone you like ?"

" Melissa !" Tessa exclaimed she knew she was caught as Melissa dragged her over to a table to have a chat shooing Kurtz away as they went .

" Well captain how are liaisons with NERV going " Mel inquired a smirk on her face .

"I don't know what your implying Sargent Major " Tessa angrily replied though she could feel the heat n her cheeks .Was she really that easy to read ?

"Tessa your an open book the only person who didn't know you had a thing for Souske was Souske, don't make the same mistake you made with him this time if you like him tell him "

"Mel I've just met Shinji ,and don't you think he is a bit young " asked Tessa

" So you do like Shinji ?" Crowed Mel

"What!" Tessa wasn't sure if Mel had played her or not .

" Sorry couldn't resist ,Your the captain of a submarine he pilots a giant arm slave lets be frank

neither are normal occupations for people your age .I don't think you can apply normal rules

to your life .And anyway aren't men supposed to like mature women? "Mel could not resist getting a final tease in . She saw Tessa like a younger sister and if she wanted a relationship with

Shinji inher mind she should go for it .

Shinji was feeling great he loved cooking and it had been fun cooking for the crew .They seemed to him to have a similar attitude to life to Misato .Serious at work but given a chance to party

They threw themselves at it .He Imagined Tessa wouldn't be expecting much from her crew tomorrow .He looked up from what he was doing to see Tessa looking straight at him a blush on

his face he quickly lowered his gaze and concentrated on his cooking .Asuka was right Tessa was way out of his league he would only embarrass himself not that he had the courage to even

speak to someone that wonderful .He was prevented from entering a full on self hate cycle by Bob deciding that Shinji had done enough cooking and should enjoy the party He wouldn't take no for an answer

The tempura was virtually gone and anyone could stir fry so Shinji found himself quickly holding a tray of food and a large beer .When he objected he was reassured the pint was lager top mostly

lemonade and just a bit of beer on top and hardly alcoholic at all .He looked at it dubiously but it tasted refreshing whatever the beer was diluted with was not what he would call lemonade .

He quickly found a Table with Misato and Asuka and also Sgt Major Melisa and Sgt kurtz they nearly finished their main and unsurprisingly there were already several empty beer bottles

on the table .He was enthusiastically greeted by everyone and sat down to eat .He listened as everyone declared their love of his cooking and cringed as they toasted the chef .Even Asuka was polite

he saw she was drinking beer from a bottle .She saw him looking

"I'm German I was practically weaned on this stuff and unlike some people I know my limit "

Staring at Misato .

"Hey I know my limit I just deliberately choose to ignore it " which got a laugh from the Mithril

NCO s. A groan from Shinji and a look of daggers from Asuka .Misato just called Asuka a party poop-er and stuck her tongue out at her .Asuka decided to help herself to some of Shinji

tempura and was outraged when her fork was deflected by Shinjis own .

"Hey" Asuka cried out .

Shinji could see the anger building in the red heads eyes he didn't want the atmosphere of fun ruined by Asuka ranting at him and again with courage he didn't know where it came from .He

spoke .

"I 'm sorry Asuka but if I have learned if I let every beautiful woman help themselves to my food

I go hungry I can't make expectations for Eva pilots not matter how great they are "He could feel himself blushing at the end of this and turned away expecting a blow from Asuka for daring to use a cheesy line on her .

Asuka was stunned this was the second time the 3rd child had shown he had an inkling of spine and he had called her a great Eva pilot in front of others. Kurtz ruined the moment by exclaiming

"Way to go Shinji we will make a player out of you yet "Earning him a slap from Mel

"So Shinji you think I'm beautiful "purred Misato at her seductive best unfortunately Shinji

recognized that voice only led to horrible teasing and expecting death from an enraged red head any moment replied fueled by the courage of those with nothing let to loose .

"Actually I meant Dr Akagi and Lt Ibuki whenever you invite them over to eat they steal food off my plate it stops being cute very quickly "

"Not that I don't think your attractive if you were 10 or maybe 20 yr younger I could even think I might fall for you " With the last sentence he could feel a smirk coming onto his face realizing

he was doomed gave him an odd sense of calm .

"20yrs ? How old do think I am exactly Shinji Ikari ?"Shrieked Misato everyone in the hanger seemed to look at their table forcing the occupants to smile and wave and feel deeply embarrassed

Shinji eat his tempura kurz went to get more beer .Misato cringed Mel tried to stop herself laughing .Asuka stared at Shinji in Awe getting one over on Misato was difficult getting her to loose

it in public like that was worthy of respect .She would lay flowers on his grave as he was doomed Misato always wins in the end .She knew this too her cost .

Shinji turned away and stared straight into the eyes of Tessa who was approaching their table

'Not even me ' Was the thought she sent him having heard his explanation her eyes dancing with laughter as she felt Shinjis mind fail to come up with any coherent thoughts it was flattering

to know exactly what effect you had on a boy .Asuka seeing Shinji freeze stole a prawn .This broke his revere he scowled at her but she just eat the prawn and grinned smugly at him in triumph .

Misato then made a comment of them making a lovely couple .Which elicited a outraged squawk from both of them . Melissa saluted Misatos comment and they chinked bottles .

"Well if they want to make it formal I'm sure Tessa as captain would be happy to conduct the ceremony .Wouldn't you captain?" Asked Melissa seeing Tessa approaching.

" What?"a Startled Tessa could only sputter.

"Not if the Baka was the last man on Earth. I swear you have got worse than last time I lived with you Misato" raged Asuka

"If you think I will let your teasing get to me now you will be very disappointed " She continued

and then blushed as she realised her words were betrayed by her actions she could feel her face reddening especially as everyone was laughing well Shinji was trying to hide it and Tessa

was only smiling ,but,Melissa and Misato were howling .She took a long swig of her beer and glared back at Misato who in return stuck her tongue out at her .

"A long engagement then ?"added Kurtz in a dead pan voice that set the two women off again

Asuka drained her beer and reached for a fresh one .

Tessa finding Mel and Misatos teasing not to her liking decided to change the topic of conversation. Thanking Shinji for his cooking .She asked him where he had learned to cook.

On hearing him tell how he had learned while he lived with his previous guardian and the fact that he did most of the cooking at the home he now shared with Misato. As Misato had strange

ideas as what passed as edible. Confirmed loudly by Asuka Who to Tessa's ears was starting to sound a bit drunk .As Asuka and Misato bickered about Misatos culinary capabilities. Tessa looked at Shinji

and told him "You and Misato are quite lucky I can't remember the last time I had a home cooked meal "She looked shyly down at her glass as she confessed this.

"You should visit Tokyo 3 Tessa I'd gladly cook for you and you could see the geo front" Shinji

blurted out and promptly turned red as Tessa smiled at him and simply said

"I'd like that " she could feel herself blushing as well .The two just stared at each other lost for words. Before their dining companions noticed this. They were broken from their reverie by a howl of feedback as someone seized the P.A. system .

"Good evening TDD-1" he screamed "Are you ready to party?" he asked and started playing

loud dance music which seemed to get people on the dance floor Misato grabbed Shinji and Asuka

and dragged them on the floor as well. The entire crew seemed to make up for their lack of rhythm or co ordination with sheer enthusiasm .Shinji found himself enjoying even though he soon

lost sight of the others and just danced or tried to while dodging various uncoordinated or inebriated crew members .Everyone else seemed to think this just added to the fun .Eventually he found his way back to the their table to see Asuka staring glassy eyed while gripping a beer bottle .

"Are you alright Asuka" he asked anxiously

"Why? do you care?" she slurred

"Of course I care Asuka "

"Well I don't care about you little boy I want a man like Kaji"

"I love you Kaji" with this final statement as Shinji looked on shocked Asuka slid off her chair

and lay on the floor snoring .Shinji was anxiously deciding what to do when Mr Mardukas appeared by his side .He quickly checked Asuka over and grabbed a large crewman who effortlessly

picked Asuka up in his arms she didn't stir.

"We will take her to the sick bay I think she just needs to sleep it off" he said reassuringly to Shinji .

They quickly left seemingly unnoticed to the rest of the party .Arriving at the sickbay they startled the on duty medic ,but,She quickly recovered and directed the crewman to place Asuka on a bed.

And set about attaching monitors to her it swiftly became obvious what was wrong with her. Mr Mardukas made a point that exhaustion should be the official diagnosis and there was no need

for Captain Katsuguri or Tesstrosa to be informed about this. The medic agreeded reluctantly and so Mardukas and the crewman bade farewell to Shinji and left.

Shinji wasn't sure what to do the medic smiled at him and told him.

"Don't worry she will wake up with nothing worse than a headache and regret. Best thing you can do for her is bring her some clean clothes in the morning now shoo I am going to get that makeup

off her and into something she can sleep in ,I doubt she would want to give you a free show" Shinji blushed at that which raised a laugh from the medic he said good night to Asuka who

was fast asleep and left . He tried to make his way back to the party but found himself turned around and utterly lost

desperately hoping he could find something familiar before Misato found out he knew he would never live it down considering how he had mocked her sense of direction in the geofront. The

few sign posts he saw just seemed to be of abbreviations he had no idea what they meant he could just about hold a conversation in English trying to guess what abbreviations meant was beyond him.

To his surprise he found himself on the flight deck the other end from the Eva which lit by a couple of spotlights looked to Shinji's eyes particular evil. He suddenly had an image of Asuka

performing a human sacrifice to it and Toji was the sacrifice .He laughed at the idea and then shivered,as he could see Asuka going through with it if she could. Deciding it probably was a

good idea Asuka couldn't see her Eva like this as she would probably end up starting a cult and demanding blood for her blood god or something as it really looked like it would enjoy bathing in blood in this light.

Turning away from it and the bizarre thoughts it was causing Shinji tried to work out where the

hatch was he had originally used to see if he could retrace his steps ,but,everything looked so different in the dark .He glanced at the sky in frustration and saw the stars never really having seen

the sky at night without light pollution he was staggered he almost jumped with joy when he saw a shooting star for the first time .All thoughts of finding his way back to the party forgotten

he sat down and then lay down and gazed at the heavens lost in their splendor.

Tessa was staring at her screen in boredom. She had left the party early to let her crew enjoy themselves without the senior officers looking on and anyway Asuka and Shinji had disappeared

somewhere hopefully not together. She refused to think about that!

She turned back to her screen to concentrate on reports that had to be written only to see the screen go to the screen saver. Which when the TDD-1 was on the surface was views from various

surveillance cameras. She watched various views of the TDD-1 till it came to the flight deck and there was someone lying there .Grabbing her mouse she took control of the camera being the

captain she could control a lot of the ship from any terminal in the ship zooming in with thenight vision lens she could see plainly it was Shinji she checked him over he seemed to be allright

just staring at the sky .She thought for a moment and then left for the flight deck .

Stepping out onto the flight deck she found herself blind as her eyes tried to adapt from the brightly lit interior to the dark flight deck .Not waiting for her eyes to adjust she walked forward

to where she thought Shinji was lying and found herself suddenly falling her arms out stretched

instead of hitting the steel flight deck she found her shoulders grabbed and landing on something soft opening her eyes she found herself on top of Shinji staring into Shinji's eyes .An awkward

moment passed as both just stared at each other Tessa could feel Shinjis breath on her face she could feel his body beneath hers only the darkness hid her blushes .

Finally she broke his gaze and stumbled off him trying to pull herself back together she took a breathe to try and calm herself .

"I'm so sorry Shinji are you hurt? I just saw yourself out here and came to see if you were okay"

Shinji was also stunned having Tessa fall on him suddenly had surprised him what surprised him more was he had actually caught her and on her shoulders rather than anywhere

inappropriate. then they had just stared at each other so close he could smell her perfume She had scrambled off him before his body could react to having a beautiful girl on top of it for

which he was thankful it was embarrassing enough without having her think him a pervert.

" I' I am f'fine captain I just look at stars " he stammered a reply feeling himself turn red and turning away from Tessa .

Tessa had stood up to brush herself down glanced at the heavens she knew what the stars looked like from a ship at sea of course ,but,she couldn't remember the last time she had just glanced at the sky just for pleasure .Normally it was to watch her warriors depart or waiting for them to return a

mixture of pride and dread when they left and fear and relief when they returned. Tonight the sky

was empty and with no moon or clouds the stars shone brightly .They both just stared at the sky in companionably silence for a while then they saw another shooting star a line of brightness across the sky .

" You should make a wish Shinji " She told him .

"I think my wishes have already been answered today he replied"

"Oh hows that ?" intrigued

"Asuka and I got to see the sky again." He answered remembering the horror of the angel battle.

Tessa felt bad she had thought he might answer something romantic ,but, it was just the simple wish of a soldier to just keep living for one more day. Then he continued and her heart soared.

"And then we ended up on your ship I met the most beautiful girl in the world. Your crew have clothed us and fed us and treated me better than anyone else has as far as I can remember I even got to cook with real chefs and go to a party today could not get any better."he declared

'Want to bet Shinji?' thought Tessa and then blushed at how she was thinking of making it better.

She shivered as a slight breeze was starting up

"Are you feeling cold Shinji?"

Shinji suddenly noticing it nodded " Yes I Hadn't realised but its really quite cold "

"How about I make us a nice cup of tea in my cabin? I'd love to have a chat with you in private

with out onlookers?"

"Onlookers? Shinji whirled round but could see on one

"Cameras with night vision I'm sure the bridge crew have been watching us its not like they have anything else to do tonight " She pointed in their general direction

"Give them a wave Shinji "She told him grabbing his hand she led him towards the door

so they did both grinning and waving like mad .

On the bridge the officers on duty wailed in horror .

"We are doomed "

"Its jungle survival refresher course for sure"Considered the worst possible course to go on when the TDD-1 was in dock 10 days of crawling round the worst Jungle bits of Meridia island eating

things people really shouldn't while being encouraged by a mad smiling ex Gurkha, Souske Sagara

thought of it as an adventure holiday He had to be forcibly stopped from putting Kaneme Chidori on it .Most submariners thought of it as hell on earth and Tessa had

a history of using it as a unofficial punishment

" Hey if we don't mention this too anyone we might have a chance"

"OK we saw nothing we know nothing and we don't mention this unless she brings it up"

"They make a lovely couple "

"Are you mad ? I said we don't discuss this that means zip it .Or do you like eating bugs?"

"But I was only saying "

"Bugs big black crawly bugs"

"Okay okay "

Unknown to the panic she had caused on the bridge Tessa led Shinji back to her cabin. It had

a office area a small sitting area and a separate bedroom and bathroom. On a surface naval ship it would be considered luxurious on a submarine it was positively decadent.

It always made Tessa grin knowing her Boat could out dive ,out run and out fight any other sub in existence. And her crew did it while enjoying a level of comfort other submariners would not believe .

She welcomed Shinji in and noted how he took his boots off she asked him to sit while she made some green tea guessing that's what Shinji would prefer. While the tea brewed she excused herself

saying she wanted to change into something more comfortable and retreated to her bedroom .

She used the loo then stared into the bathroom mirror as if looking for inspiration she had Shinji

in her cabin but how to get him from her sofa to her bed was beyond her .She realised that she really wanted Shinji tonight.

Gathering her courage she put a bit of chanel No5 on let her hair down took off her uniform jacket and stepped out of her skirt took off her tie and undid the top two buttons of her blouse

giving a hint of cleavage.

She looked at her self in the mirror she thought she looked sexy ,but, not too raunchy she glanced at the bottom drawer of the chest of draws in her bedroom in a box there lay a very

expensive bit of silk lingerie hardly enough to call it a nightie .No wearing that would scare off Shinji and anyway she didn't think she had the confidence to wear it in front of anyone it made

her blush just looking at herself in a mirror wearing it .She stared at the mirror and told her image

in a quite voice "I am the captain ,I can do anything I want and I want Shinji" Smelling the No5 the scent always made her feel sophisticated and mature she left her bedroom. Too find Shinji looking

at something on her desk at least she had a nice view of his taut little butt she thought resisting

the urge to grab it with both hands she walked up to Shinji on her bare feet and smiled when she realised he was fascinated by the Arm slave model on her desk.

Shinji had panicked when Tessa left to change hopping her comfortable clothes were not similar to Misatos idea of comfort. He really didn't want Tessa to think him a pervert. And it would be

embarrassing to see Tessa like that he looked around the cabin it really was like a small apartment

neat and efficient like its owner on the desk was a terminal and a small model of an arm slave in fact as Shinji looked at it he didn't know the mark Kensuke would have .What he did

recognise was the exquisite detail and workmanship that had gone into crafting it.

"Boys and their toys" Said a soft voice behind him

Shinji jumped and whirled round in surprise and gasped Tessa was standing there in just her blouse which came down just over her thighs her hair was out of its plait and hung over her

shoulders and down her back several buttons of blouse was undone giving Shinji a view he knew he couldn't stare at, she looked like an angel to Shinji the heavenly kind obviously not the weird alien things bent on destruction.

"Do you like it ?" asked Tessa with a smile she didn't need to use her abilities to see Shinji was hooked no one she liked had actually ever looked at her like this she found it exhilarating she

peaked into his mind,but, there were no rational thoughts just feelings of lust and guilt

she quickly broke the link .That was dangerously intoxicating. She smiled at Shinji "Well"

"Beautiful" escaped his lips

What Tessa did next was evil ,but, she needed to stop staring into those dark eyes of his or she would just pounce.

"Isn't it the manufacturer put a lot of effort into them. Or were you thinking of something else?"

Shinji broke from his daze and gathering what little courage he had answered with a small voice

which too his mind sounded pathetic "You I think you look beautiful"

"Thank you Shinji ,but,what do you think of the model" Tessa could feel herself blushing and

she felt hot all over she wasn't sure if she wanted to rip her clothes off or dive into her bedroom

and not come out until Shinji was off her boat.

"I can see its very well made. I am not really into models my friend would be able to tell you more about it and how accurate it was. I hope he got home safe he was on the carrier."Shinji smile dimmed as he was reminded of the battle.

"Misato mentioned she had brought some friends of yours along sent them back in a helicopter

so they will be fine I bet they will have some tales to tell at school "She said brightly

"Oh it that case Kensuke will be doomed Hikari hates class being disrupted and Kensuke can't keep quiet "Shinji smile came back as he imagined the confrontation.

"Is she your teacher "asked Tessa

"No our class representative she rules the class like a drill Sargent "

"Oh I understand completely a good friend of mine was one she was very similar" replied Tessa

smiling as she remembered Kaname Chidori and how she ran her class.

"Is she still at school or has she graduated ?" Shinji wanted to know how a class representative could meet a submarine captain.

"Ah no its complicated she meet a boy her father didn't approve so she had to leave school she works for us a bodyguard now. Which is funny as we supplied a bodyguard for her in the first place

but she is happy intends to go to Tokyo university in a year or so." Tessa smiled Then continued

"She is smart and athletic tall and beautiful and has a gorgeous boyfriend god I hate her sometimes"She laughed but it sounded bitter and forced to herself Souskes choice still hurt.

Shinji looked blankly at Tessa he didn't understand girls at all

"Our tea should be ready to drink sit with me Shinji" Tessa sat at one end of the couch tucking her legs underneath her showing a lot thigh as she did .

"Shinji took his tea and concentrated on it tearing his eyes away from Tessa s legs so perfect he thought .

"Your friend Kensuke is a model maker then "asked Tessa as she sipped her tea trying to play it cool and ignore the little voice in her head which was running through x rated suggestions.

"More a military enthusiast knows everything about the military and war except what its really

like to fight."Realising it sounded harsh even to his ears he added

"He is a good friend he told me the proper way to wear fatigues so I guess I should thank him

something he told me was finally useful."

Tessa smiled as she remembered a chat up line something about those clothes look good on you but would look better on my bedroom floor .Which she had no intention of using. The it came to her .

"Well I have got a way you can thank him ."

She got up walked passed Shinji he caught a whiff of her perfume as she passed watched her walk over to a cupboard at the far end of the cabin Shinji swore there was a pronounced wriggle in hip

it was very nice to watch she opened the cupboard at the bottom and bent over from her waist

giving Shinji the perfect view of her small white panties barely covering her smooth bottom

he breathed in deeply and turned away feeling his face blush.

"Here it is" She announced smiling she had felt exactly what Shinji had thought on seeing her bent over and liked it a lot.

She was holding a plain cardboard box up to Shinji triumphantly

"What is it? "

"Its an arm slave model an M9 gernsback our standard issue the one on my desk is a special

model designed by a friend of mine and piloted by another good friend .The manufacturer gave all the senior officers models for their desks I don't know why guess its what they do with regular militarises. I ve got no room for more than one and if he is so keen on models I 'd be happy for him to have it "

"Thank you I think Kensuke would pledge undying loyalty to you for this "

Tessa smiled "Just remind him if he puts it on e-bay I'll have him shot there all numbered and if it got back to me it would be embarrassing"

"I don't think even NERV could afford to buy it off him " Shinji laughed putting it on the coffee table smiling he noticed Tessa staring at him.

"I like it when you smile Shinji you should do it more often"

" I like your smile as well Tessa "

"Your not a happy person are you Shinji? When ever I read your thoughts there is a sense of sadness do you want to talk about it?"

" My mother died when I was young father abandoned me to relatives who didn't care and then

he gets me to come back only to force me to pilot the Eva .Which I hate every time I pilot someone gets hurt or I make a mistake or I get hurt sometimes all three ,but,I have to keep piloting till the wars over .He clenched his fist and looked at Tessa she was staring at him with an odd look on her face .

"Your so heroic Shinji Ikari Its like you just stepped out of a samurai saga "

"I'm no hero I'm a failure "

"No you're not don't ever say that again !"She replied angrily

"I'm a captain in Mithril I've been in the military since I was little my family have been sailors and warriors since before there was an America. I've read stories of battles and heroism all my life.

"I've read reports and analysis of your battles even watched the few videos of the battles that are around not a lot else to do on this trip"

" Every ones got an opinion of how you could have done things better ,but, not one person has ever said you were a failure or a coward"

" But I am afraid every time I get in O1"

"So What bravery isn't the absence of fear its being shit scared but saddling up anyway. I've met heroes and they all say I just did what had to be done or I had no choice ."Tessa told him

with anger in her voice how could he have such lack of confidence in him self after all he had done? Someone had done a real number on him she had realised and if she ever found out who they would pay she swore.

"But its " Tessa silenced him by putting a finger to his lip

"You have to face the fact everyone thinks your a god-damn hero and so do I if I didn't would I do this ?"

"Do what?"

Tessa leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips Shinji was shocked .Too stunned to do anything Tessa put her arms round him and drew her towards him without breaking contact he

could feel her breasts squashed up against his chest he was starting to enjoy it when she broke the kiss. Pushing them apart so she could look in his face she asked him .

"Did you like that ?" Shinji could only nod in reply .

She kissed him again this time Shinji started to respond his arms went around her holding her .Her tongue pushed into his mouth urgently he yielded and let her tongue explore his mouth

they broke apart to breathe smiled at each other and then went to back to kissing lips and and necks Tessa placed Shinji's hand on her breasts and he gently caressed it as Tessa moaned

they ended with Shinji sitting on the couch and Tessa straddling him Tessa arms were stretched up in the air letting Shinji clasp her breasts when she started to over balance Shinji just

managed to grab her before she fell backwards they then toppled onto the couch and rolled off it Shinji landed on the floor with Tessa on top of him. Unhurt but winded they paused and looked at each other Tessa just said one

word to him "Bed " and taking him by the hand led him into her bedroom.

It was pretty utilitarian a cupboard and a chest of draws and narrow single bed and a bedside cabinet only the stuffed toy on the bed gave any indication to the sex or age of who owned

the room Tessa threw it on the floor pulled the quilt back and while Shinji was still trying to work out what the toy was pushed him onto the bed and straddled him. She frowned at him

"Your wearing far to many clothes Mr Ikari? Lets remedy that " Kissing him she started to slowly unbutton his shirt pulling that off and then his t shirt quite quickly .His bare chest she

attacked with her tongue and lips sucking his nipples to get him too moan she then bite one which made Shinji cry out and push her off. Tessa rolled against the wall and then smiling started to remove his trousers

unfortunately as Shinji had used the draw cords in the trouser leg to blouse them removing them and his socks first became a struggle killing the mood finally they ended up on the floor and Shinji was just in his Mithril issue underpants with Tessa again on top smiling down at him she could feel

him underneath her it was exciting she stopped trying to analyse what was happening and just went

with it she slowly undid the buttons of her blouse while grinding herself against Shinji relishing each moan he made she tried to tease him with the removal of her blouse but then she found

she had forgotten the cuffs so ended up pulling it off with some effort .Next she lay down on top of him so he could undo her bra Shinji took the hint but with no idea what he was doing he

failed and each attempt made Tessa giggle and wriggle pleasing against his chest. Finally Tessa could stand it no more sitting upright she showed Shinji the bra fastened at the front and removed it her laughter

stopped all she could do was shiver as Shinji stared at her Breasts her nipples hardened he sat up

reaching for them. Tessa pushed his face into her breasts moaning as he kissed and licked them

he sucked on one of her nipples she gasped urging him own she begged breathlessly to bite .

Shinji bite Tessa moaned and threw her head back grinding herself into Shinji she let out a yell

as she orgasmed .Pushing Shinji off her breasts and back into the mattress she lay on top of him Shinji he could feel her her heart beat rapidly .She looked him in the eyes and kissed him

.Then rolled off him and shakily stood up to take her knickers off .Unfortunately the orgasm had left her legs like jelly and she fell against the wardrobe trying to take them off lying on the

floor she just giggled Shinji looked at her concerned but stayed where he was as she waved a finger at him and said "Stay" She crawled

back to the bed and rubbed Shinji's erection through his pants

" Mr Ikari are you packing or are you just pleased to see me?"she asked"one hand cupping his balls and the other stroking him he just moaned .

"Only one way to find out?" she grinned and pulled his pants off gasping at what she saw before her courage failed her she straddled him and then using a hand to guide him immpaled her self

on Shinji It hurt just for a moment forcing a gasp out of her and then it felt like an emptiness she

never knew she had was being filled .She opened her mind to Shinjis and was over whelmed by feelings of tightness and warmth .She moved herself up and down on Shinji as he grasped her by the hips

and echoed her movements she could feel Shinji trying to keep control ,but,couldn't form the words to tell him just let go and fill her .Then she felt his mind explode as he emptied into her it

triggered her own orgasm her nails dug into his chest as she screamed. Shinji arched his back as Tessas orgasm echoed in his mind and then hit her again she moaned and shook and then it

became too much and she fainted rolling off Shinji she slumped against the bulkhead and then slid onto the bed .

Shinji lay gasping for air that had been overwhelming his mind and body seemed disconnected like being in an Eva with a really low sync rate he wanted to move ,but, his limbs didn't work

he rolled over to see Tessa .

"Tessa " no reply

"Tessa?" Still no reply a sense of dread filled him he shock Tessa as he called her name

"Tessa talk to me " all he got was a mumbled reply and she rolled over on her side .

He relaxed and pulled the duvet over them he wasn't sure what to do next whether he should go

or stay. He was pretty sure girls liked to cuddle after sex so lay down next to Tessa and put his arm round her she stirred in her sleep and grabbed it .It felt nice he decided to stay like that for a while and then leave maybe he could write a note or something .And those were his final thoughts as sleep claimed him.

* * *

Omake

Tessa stared into the mirror as if looking for inspiration and then she got it with a puff of smoke

her shoulder Angel and devil appeared .Tessa stared at the mirror and just said one word

"Well ?"

Her Devil spoke first with a figure that Tessa would kill for a wearing a WW2 kreigsmarine officer tunic and little else "Take it nice and slow Tessa ,Shinji just as nervous as you but once you get him in bed he will do anything you want ,but,you going to have to take charge captain."

She saluted and winked at her saucily

Tessa smiled at that then turned to her Angel who looked remarkable like Harriet from the Jag

show and she was furious .

"What are you playing at captain he is still a child and your barely older? You only just met him and your dragging him to your cabin like some drunken bar girl ?

The devil blew a raspberry at her "Can it sour puss their kids in love they should have some fun"

"Well they can have fun without sex and if it true love they can wait"

The devil howled with laughter "True love waits you actually believe in that rubbish "

The Angel now folding her arms tightly round her chest more furious than Tessa thought possible

simply said "I am a old fashioned girl I like traditions I think Tessa should wait "

The devil said "Tradtions don't talk to me about tradtions Naval tradtions is all about rum the lash and sodomy "

The angel blushed at this while the devil thought about what she had said brightening

She spoke "Actually that sounds like a great night "

A bottle of rum appeared in one hand she grabbed the angel with the other hand and turning

she spoke to Tessa " Sorry we are out of here have, fun with Shinji I intend to later" and they

were gone .

Tessa shook her head either she needed to take up drinking or quit she wasn't sure which.

Shinjis shoulder angels were in the form of two Misatos one in uniform one in her normal house outfit he could never remember which was supposed to be which but since as soon as they appeared

one of them produced beer they got stuck into it and then just toasted him started singing or feel asleep it didn't really matter.


	3. Chapter 3 The morning after

Chapter 3 the morning after

Tessa woke up slowly first she was aware of being warm and comfortable and then the reason

that she was so warm was lying next to her with his arm wrapped round her. She luxuriated in the

feeling of being held and was lazily thinking about how long she could possibly stay like this .

When suddenly an ice cold feeling of dread gripped her 'What time is it?' she struggled out of Shinjis arm

Turned on the light on the bulkhead at the head of her bed and looked at the

bedside table clock as her eyes started to focus she heard Shinji mumble as he entered the land of

the living ,but,she was still trying to get her brain to remember what the numbers on the clock

meant relaxing as she finally worked out O five hundred hours meant she wasn't late .

She looked down at Shinji who looked up at her a goofy looking smile appearing on his face

a good morning died on her lips as she realised he was staring at her breasts as she felt a blush

rising on her face so she dived back under the covers and dragged Shinjis arm round her

demanding "Cuddles"

Shinji who had been woken abruptly by a naked girl leaning over him was happy to comply

considering the times he had woken up in unfamiliar beds which had turned out to hospital beds

waking up in Tessa's bed was a pleasant change and being ordered to cuddle with the very naked

Captain was hardly an arduous order in fact it was rather pleasant and the way Tessa was

wriggling against him probably meant she liked it as well. His hand dropped lower down her chest

and cupped one of her breasts getting a gasp out of her he could feel her nipple hardening beneath his hand at the same time as he himself could feel his erection pressing into her buttocks.

"You like my breasts don't you Shinji" Tessa practically purred

"Mm so much nicer than Rei Anyami's "Shinji replied

he should be forgiven for the statement as he was barely awake and he had no idea that it might not be a good thing to say.

There was a pause Shinji suddenly realised he had probably said something really stupid as he felt

Tessa's whole body tense .

"What did you say?"

"Err"

Tessa span round to face Shinji her anger at the impertinent comment fading as she could see guilt

and embarrassment on Shinjis face it made him look so cute she thought .She still wanted answers

though.

"Who is Rei Anayami and how come you know so much about her breasts Shinji ?"

"She is the first child I went round to her apartment to deliver an ID card. and she came out of the shower naked and I sort of ended up on top of her and accidentaliity groped her "Shinji exclaimed in one breathless sentence.

Somewhere in a grotty apartment Rei Anayami woke from her sleep with a sneeze and a vague feeling things were changing.

Tessa laughed and kissed him gently on the lips a story ridiculous as that could only be the truth

Shinji had lots of great qualities though Tessa reckoned lying and subterfuge were not among them.

"Okay I forgive you,but, for future reference comparing girls breasts is not considered a polite thing to do especially if your in bed with one of them Mr Ikari. Do I make my self clear?

"Yes Tessa sorry" Shinji nodded though he was having difficulty taking this conversation as part of his mind was distracted by the fact that Tessa was naked and part of his mind seemed to be shouting into his ear "Boobies" and he had to make a conscious effort stop himself grinning like a maniac at them.

"Are you listening to me Shinji Ikari or staring at my tits ?" frowning as Shinjis eyes seemed to have glazed over as he stared at her chest .Okay its a bit of a confidence boast that your body

can reduce your boyfriend to silence ,but, not if you wanted to have a conversation with him decided Tessa. She quickly reached underneath her pillow for her night shirt slipping it on she was pleased to see Shinji snap out of it.

"Is that better ?"

"Sorry "Shinji was red with embarrassment Tessa must despise him now he thought.

"That's all right Shinji but to prove yourself as a repentant boyfriend you must except my punishment" Answered Tessa smiling at him

"Boyfriend?"Blurted out Shinji he thought Tessa would come to her senses and realise what a mistake last night was or something. That she actually wanted them to be boyfriend and girlfriend

was inconceivable to him.

"Yes Shinji I want you to be my boyfriend or do you consider this just a one night stand?" her voice took on an unpleasant hard tone at the end of that sentence even Shinji whose knowledge of

relationships could be written on the back of a stamp with room to spare realised he should answer carefully .

"No of course not Tessa ,I just didn't think you would want me as a boyfriend "

"Why on Earth not Shinji You saved my boat,Cooked for my crew and then in bed "

"Sorry "Shinji interrupted

"What are you sorry about now?"Tessa was puzzled as she looked Shinji went redder than he was

already and then finally in a small voice .

" About the sex it was my first time I didn't mean to hurt you like that "Tessa looked at Shinji

incredulously then realised he really did mean that all she could think of was 'how sweet' and

then an evil thought entered her head.

"Well in all my experience of sex I have to say that was pretty good. You didn't hurt me Shinji"

"You passed out though?" Shinji had remembered that with dread he had tried to wake up her up but she had just mumbled and then he had fallen asleep himself it was despicable behaviour he thought.

"U mm that's because it was so good Shinji you remember our minds mixing feeling each other

that doesn't normally happen during sex"

"It doesn't" Shinji had had sex education ,but,it really covered the basic mechanics a bit about disease,but, mostly about how importance it was to have lots of children ,fertility was a problem post impact. No one had ever really explained what sex felt like.

" No dummy it doesn't I don't normally have sex with someone whose mind I can read I guess

it makes it special"

" Oh " hating himself for needing to know he asked a question he knew he shouldn't

"Have you had a lot sex with other boys?"

Tessa smiled "Don't the girls count as well Shinji ?" his face was a picture she could see why Misato teased him there was just something irresistible about it.

" Lets see" and started counting on her fingers Shinji started to look horrified as the count reached past 20 she put her finger to her face as if in deep thought .

"Including you that makes a grand total of " she paused for dramatic effect Shinji was actually holding his breathe 'so cute ' thought Tessa.

"One ,you dummy what sort of Girl do you think I am Mr Ikari? You think just because an arm slave pilot saves my boat I'd jump into bed with them" Tessa felt her face redden as a thought

escaped 'chance would be a fine thing' It was swiftly hunted down and beaten up by a very angry

Chiba Kaname who glaring held up a banner reading not even in your dreams Tessa ! She shivered

" Sorry I don't know ,you seemed to know what you were doing last night"Apologised Shinji

"Well one of us had to take charge and you were not bad yourself"

"I wasn't?"

"I may not be the hussy you think I am ,but, from conversations and reading I have done any sex that leaves you basically unconscious and in the morning you have to make a conscious effort not to grin like a maniac . Is pretty good."

"Oh" Shinji smiled Tessa had liked what they had done last night he felt a vague anxiety lift from him

"Now back to your punishment Shinji"

Shinji gulped Tessa sat up and doing her best commanders voice

"I order you to make me some tea and bring it here "

"Tea?" sputtered Shinji

"Yes Tea your will find the kettle tea pot and everything else you need in the cabin. Off you go"

Smiling she gently pushed him out of bed .Shinji got up and reached for his clothes

"Don't bother getting dressed Shinji I'm very thirsty and anyway I Like the view "Which was true

Shinji had a very cute bum and the rest of him wasn't bad either she thought.

Shinji blushed ,but,did as he was told .Dropping his clothes he went to make tea .'Either I'm not really awake yet or I've spent too long in plug suits and Hospital gowns being bossed

around by Misato and Dr Akagi to find this humiliating 'He reasoned with himself as he waited for the kettle to boil .It helped that the cabin was carpeted and comfortable the air

conditioning keeping the room just right. He approved of the way things were kept neat and tidy and soon assembled a tray for western style tea even found some packets of Biscuits and returned to a smiling Tessa.

"Sex ,cuddles and now Tea with a little work you could turn into the perfect boyfriend Shinji"

"Well as long as you don't tell Misato about me bringing you tea in bed. She is not a morning person and if she thought she could get me to bring her breakfast in bed she would be even worse." Shinji grumbled the thought of having to try and raise Misato from the mess that her bedroom was not an idea he relished .

"Okay I'll just tell her your a fantastic lover "Tessa told him smiling

"What no you can't ,please" Shinji panicked

"Are you ashamed of me Shinji?" Tessa pouted

"No its arr your Teasing me aren't you ?" Shinji frowned

"Who me ?" Tessa tried to looked innocent and failed miserably

"Yes"

"Okay guilty as charged as much as part of me wants to get on the tannoy and announce to the crew your my boyfriend and I had such a fantastic time in the sack we just going to stay here for the next month "She paused as she saw Shinji turning red.

"I do realises that's not possible ,Mr Mardukas is such a spoil sport over those sort of things?" and pouted .Shinji had to say the pout was very very cute looking at her face most people would find it hard to find a reason not to let Tessa have her love in.

"On the over hand I've seen Misatos Teasing and it would get worse "Shinji nodded vigorously in agreement .

"And as the most powerful source of power on this boat is gossip the palladium reactor is a distant second and I really don't need to be staring in it .

Little did she realise the Tessa ,Kaname& Souske show was the crews favourite topic of discussion

" So I guess we will keep the details of our relationship quiet is that okay with you Shinji?"

"Sure I guess " Shinji had no idea how relationships worked so would follow Tessa's Lead

"We have got time to have a shower and I can kick you out before the rest of the crew are awake

care to join me Shinji ?"

Tessa got out of bed and took off her night shirt and walked into the bathroom turning back to Shinji smiling she beckoned him

"Don't worry I will keep my hands to myself "

At that she disappeared into the bathroom. Shinji could hear the Shower start he sat paralysed with

indecision half of him wanted to grab his clothes and flee. He shouldn't have a girlfriend let alone a beautiful one who wanted to shower naked with him he barely had friends ,most he had ever done was hold hands with a girl back in primary school and she had disappeared within a week. And now

Tessa wanted him body and soul. His libido spoke up say no to Tessa now and she will be heartbroken and every man and boy in the world will laugh at you . Muttering his mantra"

"I must not runaway I must not runaway " he walked slowly to the shower like a condemned man

joining Tessa in the steamy cubicle he found she had no intention of keeping her hands or her mouth to herself ,but,soon found he didn't care about that either .

Afterwards as Shinji Sat on the couch with a stupid grin on his face still wrapped in a towel he watched Tessa run an Iron over his uniform .It didn't need much the Mithril uniform was designed to be easy care but even so being screwed up and thrown on the floor for the night it would show

and Tessa wanted Shinji to look respectable especially if he was wearing her units uniform and not just because leaving her quarters in a dishevelled state would start tongues wagging. Though she was in two minds if she wanted her crew to talk about her and Shinji or not.

Shinji finished dressing and stood to attention while Tessa inspected him "Yes very good turnout

Mr Ikari well done keep it up" in her best command pose even though she was just wrapped in a towel .

Shinji Saluted sloppily done thought Tessa .And then they both started giggling at the ridiculousness of their situation .Tessa kissed him on the lips

"Right off you go I have to dress and I don't want you to be caught leaving my cabin just yet"

"Don't I get to see you get dressed then?" Shinji asked

"Cant get enough of my magnificent body can you ?" preened Tessa it felt great to be wanted she thought.

"No I guess not "Replied Shinji a bit sheepish considering he had seen and touched her body not long ago in the shower wanting to watch her get dressed was a bit odd and part of him just wanted to pull that towel off right now.

"Tough, off you go you can find your cabin okay cant you "Said Tessa firmly

" Yes captain "Shinji saluted again Tessa frowned

"You need to work on those salutes very sloppy"She said somewhat annoyed

"Sorry" Shinji was crestfallen he hadn't meant to annoy Tessa .Tessa was stunned as she could feel the waves of sorrow and self pity and self loathing suddenly rolling off of Shinjis mind something had gone horribly wrong in his life to break him like that she thought sadly.

"Shinji !" She called as he was walking out the door .

As he turned she dropped her towel and smiled at him waving he was stunned and stood

still Tessa quickly pushed him out the door slamming it behind him .He could hear her laughing in his mind as he walked down the corridor to his cabin

'Your despicable Tessa 'He grumbled back trying and failing to be mad

'Yes ,but you still love me'

'Well I'll just have to see if Asuka is sober yet have to keep my options open'

Tessa could tell Shinji was teasing ,but,She wasn't going to let him get away with that oh no!

'Won't your precious Rei chan be sad ? Shinji heard in a sickening cute voice in his head the complete opposite of Rei .

'Please grope my magnificent breasts again their so much nicer than that horrid Captain Testerrosa's

please I'll stand in front of another Angel for you if you do'

Tessa instantly knew she had done something wrong she got a burst of memory of pain and horror as she felt Shinji boiling in the entry plug the first time and then watched as Rei stood

in the line of fire and suffered the same pain and he knew exactly what was happening ,but all he could do was wait for the positron cannon to cool so he could take another shot .And the joy as he found her alive afterwards it was not an experience to make fun off.

'Oh god Shinji I'm so sorry I had no idea what it was like in the Eva I thought they were like arm slaves with just limited feedback not like that how can any of you get back in it?'

Shinji was leaning against a bulkhead for support Tessa's comment had brought anger at the crassness of the statement and then the memories of the fight had surfaced and Tessa had experienced them too. He tried to apologise for sending the memories to Tessa no one should experience that even second hand .He got an over whelming wave of love and sympathy as Tessa

told him she was proud to know how it really was fighting the Angels and he truly was a hero as

he was willing to get back in the Eva .

Shinji could feel himself blushing at that and to change the subject 'Your Rei impression is the worst ever we will speak later '

'Okay Shinji I love you' At that Tessa left his mind and resumed dressing She had just had a glance

at what her boyfriend did it horrified her yet left her crying at how Heroic he was and how Rei

had sacrificed herself without hesitation. The experience though short was overwhelming like they were her own memories yet unlike the whispered connection she hadn't felt any chance

of mixingand loosing her individuality. She would certainly need to speak to the science department when she got back to Meridia island .And she would have to treat Rei to something nice

if they ever met. Even if they were love rivals which she didn't think they were anyone who takes a bullet for your boyfriend deserves thanking someone who takes a alien death beam even more so. In her apartment Rei found herself sneezing for the second time this morning it was most peculiar.

Shinji approached his cabin hoping to get in it and pretend to have spent the night there which

struck him as ridiculous. It seemed to him Only secret agents up to spy stuff should be sneaking

around nuclear Submarines not teenagers embarrassed about what they got up to the night before.

The smile that was the forming on the face at this thought died as he turned the corner and found

Sargent Major Melissa Mao outside his cabin with a wide grin on her face .

"Good Morning Shinji Your looking very smart this morning I approve."

"Thank you Sargent Major" Shinji replied trying not to grimace waiting for the teasing to start.

"Please Shinji call me Mel your not one of my soldiers. Did you Sleep well ?"She said grinning

"Yes I did thank you "Suddenly Shinji came up with a way to distract Mel.

"I was just going to pick up some clothes for Asuka she is in the sick bay"

"What is she okay? What happened to her "Mel voice suddenly filled with concern Shinji immediately felt guilty about using Asuka as a diversion.

"She collapsed at the party the medic said she would be fine in the morning just exhausted" replied

Shinji

"Collapsed or just drunk?"Grinned Mel "She was putting the beer away so much for claiming she was used too it I'll help You pick some clothes out for her."And then with a truly evil grin

"Then we can all go to breakfast together and discuss the nights event shall I see if Misato is up

as well?"

"Let her sleep believe me she really isn't a morning person" A panic stricken Shinji replied Mel

evidently saw Shinji as perfect teasing material he vaguely wondered if someone decided it was pick on Shinji year ?

The two of them entered Asukas cabin which look like it had been burgled to Shinjis mind how

could she had made so much mess so soon with a bag from the over the rainbow and what the TDD-1

had issued them the bed and floor seemed covered in clothes and damp towels and cosmetics were piled round the sink.

"A bit more untidy than your cabin isn't it Shinji you even made your bed perfectly this morning

didn't you? " Mel said perfectly straight though smiling at Shinji as she said it

'She knew dammit and she wouldn't rest till he confessed'

"Well I like to be neat and tidy "He replied trying to give nothing away

Mel smiled she could read him like a book she was going to have some fun with him and also with

Tessa .Suppressing a sarcastic retort which would ruin the game she concentrated on going through the chaos of Asukas cabin to find some clean clothes for her. Though she did hold up two pairs of panties to get Shinji choose which ones for Asuka .which resulted in Shinji turning red. And Mel

laughing like a drain.

Mel was still chuckling when they reached sickbay. She was slightly disappointed to see Asuka

looked absolutely fine and was sitting up in bed chatting with the medics and drinking coffee not suffering from a hangover.

"Good morning Red I brought Shinji and some fresh clothes he picked the panties out specially"

Unfortunately She couldn't keep a straight face and and anyway the doctor knew Mel .

"Sargent Major stop picking on these kids"

Asuka stared at her she been about to screech at Shinji for being a pervert and then realised Melissa was doing a Misato and teasing Shinji he certainly looked embarrassed well guess she had to stick up for the Evangelinon pilots Shinji wasn't doing it.

" Misatos so much better at this guess that's the difference between officers and those who aren't?"

Mel Hackles were raised at that put down it didn't help that the medics joined in with a chorus of

oohs seeing Sgt Mj. Mao loosing an argument with a teenager was priceless. No matter Mel thought she still had Shinjis secret to break She could suck this one up.

"Here get dressed and we can all get breakfast that's if the doc clears you? Doc she good to go?"

"Sure nothing wrong with her apart from some sleep deprivation and a poor diet She just ran out of steam we just gave her some fluids and let her sleep it off"

Mel thought about what she had said then asked Asuka who was changing behind screens

"Carriers still noisy and Navy food still horrid?"

"Pride of the Navy its a floating slum!horrid food ,lousy showers the bunks are uncomfortable we should have travelled on this Submarine its like a cruise liner in comparison!"

"Say what you like about Tessa ,but,when she designed this boat she didn't stint on crew comfort .Of course her cabins the biggest but I guess as captain that's only fair wouldn't you say so Shinji?"

"I guess " he said uncomfortably which got him odd looks from the medics.

"I'm ready lets go" Asuka appeared dressed in jeans and a t shirt. Distracting everyone from Shinji.

"Good cant have you going to breakfast in your party frock looking like you didn't make it back to

your own bed now can we?That would get people talking now wouldn't it Shinji?"

"I guess" Answered Shinji Staring at Mel who was grinning like a maniac he wished the ground

would swallow him up or whatever the equivalent on a submarine was this was cruelty to a new level.

Asuka frowned something was going on which she didn't know about ,but,it was about Shinji

so she would find out. Asuka was let out with some multivitamins and a reminder to eat and drink

plenty with her clothes from the night before they headed back to drop them off and picked up Misato emerging from her cabin. Misato was happy she had woken up feeling like death and

basically fallen out of her bunk only to look up to see a mini fridge opening it she found a collection of drinks and snack items including 4 small cans of heineken beer , couple of beers some

painkillers and a shower she was ready to face the day her hand bag had contained some clean underwear she had taken helicopter trips before which had become longer than planned so was prepared.

She just opened her cabin to wake her charges so one of them could help her find the galley

only to meet them already to go .

"Good morning Asuka ,Shinji sleep well ?"

"Asuka slept just fine not sure about Shinji though" Mel answered for them.

"Mel!"Whined Shinji Misato completely missing the point hugged Shinji.

"Ah did my little shin-chan not like the big scary submarine ?Don't worry tonight you can be back in you lovely suite "

"Misato!" Whined Shinji as the 3 women laughed at him. As they headed for breakfast.

The TDD-1 was slowly coming awake as the watches changed ,but,as it was anchored on the surface and not deploying aircraft as having an Eva coving a large portion of the flight deck

made that difficult and anyway the UN fleet and the JSSDF were protecting them there was little for the crew to do and no rush to do it .Tessa had made it on time to the bridge ,but,had

skipped breakfast. Their screens showed lots of ships and planes in the air but all friendly .The bridge crew told her the pilot boat was due at lunchtime so they wouldn't be in Tokyo-2 till early afternoon and then it would be how ever long it took too unload the Eva.

"I guess if we run fast overnight we can be back on Meridia island for breakfast or at least Brunch" Tessa spoke her opinion aloud after the excitement of yesterday today would be an annoying let-down. She wanted Shinji off her boat .No actually she wanted to drag him into her cabin hang a do not disturb sign on the door and stay there till she knew all about the Evangelion

and the Angel war .The memories She had seen from Shinji raised more questions than answers

She also wanted to workout how she could read Shinjis mind While he was not a whispered and

whatever the phenomena was it was not resonance .Also she wanted Shinji and even thinking this made her blush to 'Screw her till she walked like a cowboy' was the phrase the most fitted her feelings.'

Unfortunately none of that was possible so it would be better if he was far away she thought. Yearning for someone miles away must be easier than for someone who was easily in reach well

her experience with Souske told her that ,but,Souske had never done anything like Shinji had to her

her mind started to replay last night in bed and this morning in the shower but was rudely interrupted.

"I'm sorry captain we wont be returning to Meridia Island for several days "Mr Mardukas told her

as he came onto the bridge .He noticed Tessa was already spacing out he put it down to not getting enough sleep and the fact they had nothing to do they were in the nautical equivalent of a traffic jam until the tide changed and various ships had moved the TDD-1 was going nowhere.

"Why ever not Mr Mardukas ? Do they want us to gift wrap 02 before we hand it over?

The bridge crew laughed politely at the captains joke.

"I haven't had that request from NERV yet ,but nothing would surprise me from them"

more laughter .

"No I had communications from Mithril HQ it seems we have made a rather large impression on the people of Japan and the Emperor is throwing a reception for us?"

"What how did this happen?"Tessa was genuinely shocked .

"It seems the battle was filmed by a TV crew which was on a habyusie missile boat are you familiar with the type captain "

"Oh one of those cute little fast patrol boats the jssdf operate no anti submarine capability at all."

Tessa knew Mardukas hated any mention of cute and military hardware in the same sentence

the hello kitty tomahawk incident had not been a happy experience for anyone though she couldn't

resist using it and compared to the TDD-1 they were mere toys.

"Doesn't the Emperors son command one ?"

"He did it was sunk by the angel the TV crew filmed it fortunately everyone got off it. It was holed by a glancing blow not ripped apart like bigger ships even managed to free the ships launch. So the entire nation of Japan watched the Emperors son get his crew into life-raft and send the ships boat out to rescue other survivors .They saw the Eva jump from ship to ship and then plunge into the sea

off the rainbow . The huge waterspout when we blew the Angel to hell. And then the Eva coming out of the water on top of the TDD-1 then it was our helicopters that rescued them.

Mithril are the heroes of the hour "

"Oh" Was all Tessa could come up with Mithril really didn't do publicity she had been expecting a struggle to keep her command when she got back to Meridia Island over revealing the TDD-1 ,but , now this .

"I didn't inform you last night as Mithril high command didn't contact me till late last night

and I couldn't see the point of disturbing you "

"Thank you Mr Mardukas , I better speak to them guess I'll be in my ready room for the rest

of the day "

"The JSSDF are flying out a press party and also Sgt. Sagara and Agent chidori as their last assignment is over .I don't know how long we are going to be alongside so I took the presumption of bringing the Arbelist pilot aboard and Chidori has some experience with dealing with the media ."

"The JSSDF are flying out to us? Yesterday they didn't want us in the country?"

"Saving the future emperor does seems to make you popular " Mardukas

"Guess today would be a good day to make some restaurant reservations in Tokyo 2 then"

Tessa said smiling her mind suddenly filled with visions of a romantic dinner with Shinji .

"Well once we have handed over the Evangelion liaised with the JSSDF and the Imperial household and the press I'm sure you will have time to impress the maitre'ds of Tokyo 2"

Mr Mardukas replied dryly.

"Oh well you have the bridge Mr Mardukas I'll be in my ready room with my nose to the grind stone " Tessa replied good naturedly she headed to her ready room turned on her computer and started dealing with messages she also watched some of the broadcast of the battle.

Mr Mardukas description of the film was an understatement it was gripping .From the reporters panic as the missile boat started to sink to compared to the rock like calm of the Captain as he calmly made sure his crew were all accounted to before leaving the stricken boat. Refusing to board

the ships boat whose crew wanted to get the crown prince to safety .He ordered the crew to look for survivors from the other ships .The cheers as the Evangelion appeared and leapt from ship to ship the

look of despair as everyone thought the Eva was lost as the power cable broke .The detonation which shook the life rafts as the Angel died .And more cheers as the Evangelion 02 rose from the water astride the TDD-1 .And the look of relief has her helicopters rescued the survivors. That helicopter crew were definitely going to get some stick as the winch team had played up to the

film crew yet had failed to notice possibly the most famous Japanese naval officer in the world.

Since 2nd impact the Royal family had become a lot more important to the Japanese people and ever since he had been filmed helping pull people from the rubble from the earth quakes

following 2nd impact still in his high school uniform. He was hero worshipped by the Japanese people cameras followed him everywhere and was regularly in all parts of the media. As he was considered the most eligible bachelor in Asia certain female crew members were definitionally going to have words

with that crew for failing to bring him back to the TDD-1 thought Tessa .She found herself thinking he looked like an older Shinji and then blushed she had to admit she had fallen badly for Shinji

for making a comparison like that .She steeled herself to stop day dreaming or even finding out

what Shinji was up too and called Mithril command.

Shinji was enduring a torture session commonly known as breakfast .Nothing wrong with the food it was western not that Shinji had a problem with that of course Asuka was over joyed with the food and let everyone know again how poor the over rainbow catering was again. Considering how

Misato and Asuka had drunk the night before their appetite didn't show it.

It was evidently open season on Shinji this morning. Misato was feeling concerned that Shinji had not liked sleeping on the submarine. Which Mel found hilarious and with a completely straight

face was concernedly enquiring about how difficult Shinji found getting into tight spaces .

Asuka pointed out how the entry plugs were small and liquid filled yet Shinji Had no problem

getting in those .

Which led Mel to say "So Shinji is okay with tight spaces as long as their wet?"

Misato and Asuka finally grasped Mel'ss innuendo and proceeded to join in seeing who could embarrass Shinji the most .Misato eating a banana was probably the winner Shinji was seriously

wondering if you could die of embarrassment .When his rescue came from an unexpected quarter.

"You going to help us prepare lunch then Shinji or just sit there gossiping ?" The chef shouted at him

Before the others could respond Shinji had leapt up and hurried over to the kitchen his apology

dyeing on his lips as he saw Bruce smiling at him .

"Sorry Should have rescued you from those witches earlier but it was so funny "

" Thank you I don't think they would ever stop "

At that point the 3 women in question let out a cackling laugh and pointed and waved at Shinji it chilled Bruce as well and he shivered .

"Well first thing you could do is run a plate up to Tessa .She didn't have breakfast this morning

and a cranky captain is not good for us underlings " Bruce laughed at his own joke.

"Have you Heard Shinji the battle was on the telly we are all heroes. The fly boys pulled the emperors son out of the sea".

As he was filling a plate for Tessa he spied a helicopter crew coming in and casually insulted them

"You finally did something useful on this trip surprised your chopper got off the deck the amount

of food you guys pack away "

He got some good natured insults back as he carried on with preparing a tray for Tessa .

"Now Shinji make sure she eats this tell her Bruce will set the doc on her if she doesn't"

Giving him directions he sent Shinji on his way only to be intercepted by the girls again

"What are you doing now Shin-chan?" enquired Misato

"Looks like something tasty for Tessa . And breakfast for Too lucky girl rank does have its privilege after all" Answered Mel more laughter

"I'll see you later I'll make sure Shinji gets to Tessa ready room and gets out "waving to Misato and Asuka who headed back to their cabins Mel lead Shinji towards Tessa cabin stopping him in a empty corridor she turned to him and in a voice suddenly ice cold with the implied threat of violence

" I think of Tessa as a younger sister Shinji. So a word of Advice make her cry and I will make you cry Understand "

Shinji could only nod in terror then as if a cloud had just passed the sun she was all light again.

"Good glad that's settled must not keep Tessa from her breakfast .Or has she already had a portion of Sausage this morning ?" Laughing at Shinjis in ability to answer she pointed him in the direction of the ready room and left .

Tessa's tummy was starting to rumble and she was regretting not going to breakfast. When a

knock on the door revealed Shinji with breakfast .The smile she greeted Shinji with would have got Shinji to promise anything . Unfortunately Tessa was too hungry to read his mind so

missed the opportunity motioning him to sit she devoured the food .Shinji just watched her eat noticing her computer screen was full of different windows and she had a headset on her desk as well .

The food finished she poured herself a cup of tea and found a cup for Shinji as well.

"Your a life saver Shinji If I told you how much I needed that I wouldn't have had time to eat it "

"It was nothing Bob asked me to bring you the food "

"You don't have to earn your keep on this boat Shinji "Tessa smiled at him and loved the effect

that it had on him. Only the fact she had a job to do stopped her from locking the door and jumping

him. That and turning up on the bridge with her clothes messed up and a stupid grin on her face

would cause her to die of embarrassment a little voice told her it might be worth ,but,She crushed that thought.

"Its no problem Bob was rescuing me from the teasing of Melissa Misato &Asuka ."He grimaced at the memory and what he had to tell her .

"U mm ,Tessa Melissa caught me outside my room She's guessed I didn't say anything "

"What did she say Shinji?" Tessa watched as Shinji squirmed in his chair

"Well apart from teasing me she said if I made you cry she would make me cry "

"Oh how sweet! "

" She was very scary!"Objected Shinji

"Yes Melissa is very good at that must be a Marine thing .Don't worry Shinji I won't let the scary Sargent Major near you .Unless you make me cry .You wouldn't do that to me would you ?"

Tessa pouted at Shinji in such a way to make him think that making Tessa cry would be as

cruel as using his Eva to jump on a puppy.

"That's not fair Tessa"

"Yes it is .You have to do what I tell you and you can't complain about"

"Why because your the captain?"Asked Shinji

"No silly cause I ve got these" Grabbing her breasts she shook them at Shinji

"And if you upset me you don't get to play with them and I know you like playing with them Shinji"She winked at him .

Shinji just stared at Tessa he couldn't believe at her outrageous behaviour even if there was some truth in her statement .Then he started to giggle and then laugh at the ridiculousness of Tessa

dressed as a captain acting like that .Tessa Joined in occasionally shaking her breasts at him to make him laugh some more till tears were running down both their faces when there was a knock on the door .

Taking a moment to pull Herself together and smooth her uniform She told who ever was outside to come in and was faced by the unsmiling face of Lt Clouseau the leader of the Srt and closet animé otaku. "Is this a bad time Captain?"He asked she looked like she had been crying and he saw

Shinji Ikari the Eva pilot doubled up as if in pain .

Smiling Tessa tried to reassure him "No me and Shinji were just sharing a joke and laughed a bit too much What can I do for you ?"

"I see"He didn't really but decided to ignore it spreading rumour and gossip was beneath him.

"The JSSDF VTOL ETA is 11:30hrs and I 've worked out a plan for the defence of the TDD-1

we will have the arm slaves on the deck and the infantry as a reaction force on the hanger apart from some sniper teams we can place on the conning tower .If we are in harbour for any

length of time we going to have a problem manning the arm slaves though.

"Lieutenant are you expecting an attack ?"Shinji asked nervously the Eva was out of power so there was little he or Asuka could do to help.

" No Shinji Mithril has enemies ,but,with the UN fleet and JSSDF guarding us we are pretty safe we are a warship though so we should be able to defend ourselves I'd hate for some

maniac to take a pot shot at your Eva while its on our deck" Tessa tried to reassure Shinji .Her boat was vulnerable on the surface doubly so going into a harbour though the threat was

minimal as the trip to Tokyo was unexpected and any serious attack could not really be planned and delivered in time. Still it

bothered her .

"If we are in harbour for any time JSSDF will be supplying security and Mithrill will bring more troops in especially if we are all going to the palace. Unfortunately no ones made any decision about how long we will be tied up for as soon as I know something I will let you know .Have the Arm slaves on deck try and make them look relaxed as we don't want to upset the locals "

"Yes ma am " Clousea answered

Shinji could see Tessa was busy so gathered her tray up and made to leave.

"Are you working as a Steward now Mr Ikari?"Asked closeau genuinely puzzled

"U mm well I liked working with the chefs Yesterday and Bob asked for a hand today it makes

a pleasant change from piloting Eva "

"I see , well thank you .Captain I'll be on the hanger deck or in my Arm slave if you need me "

He left he was pretty sure there was something going on between His captain and Shinji. Shinji a mecha pilot who would rather be a cook .He was halfway down the corridor when it struck him

The TDD-1 is becoming the bloody nadesico!

Kaname stared at her reflection in the train window to onlookers they must look like cos players she thought .Souske in his immaculate fatigues looking a lot more comfortable than she

felt in her dress uniform .And She felt in her dress uniform like she was playing dress up. In a manner of speaking she was. She was designated as a Agent of Mithrals intelligence division and they had decreed that agents be classed as officers when dealing with the military branch.

Not that she was trained officer or even a spy. After her father had met soukse and his glock! He had demanded she leave Japan. Even stopping her allowance to force her. Mithril Intelligence after a recommendation from wraith had offered her a job similar to the one had Souske had done when

she had first met him. With some intensive training she found herself in a Swiss finishing school

shadowing the daughter of a rich industrialist who may or may not have been whispered.

Not being an insane military moron she had fitted in better though the schools regime made her long for the chilled out days of Japanese high school .As well as academic subjects she had

to learn how to behave in high society .The skills needed to run an estate or mansion and winter sports all while cultivating a air of calm and serenity. Even Melissa Mao was horrified at

what they went through describing it like boot camp in high heels. Even worse she hardly spent any time with Souske .They had little free time at the school even when she explained who

she was and why she was clinging to Estelle the girl in question like a limpet which made things easier. All they really had time for was coffee and cake

in a café on weekend afternoons.

She had almost decided it was make work a way of Mithril to apologise for ruining her life when a kidnap attempt had ended in a spectacular gun battle. A village in ruins and a photo of

her unconscious and bleeding surrounded by empty cases with a pistol still in her hands lying against a church doorway in which the rest of her class hid .Across Europe's papers if not the worlds.

The Swiss authorities faced with the either the truth or a convenient lie made her a hero. Mithril

had exploited her celebrity status and she had become some sort of ambassador for Mithril endorsing products representing Mithril as a spokesperson whatever they wanted her to do she had done .

It had been hectic and at times bizarre ,but,Somehow she had patched up her relationship with her father and spent some quality time with Souske.

Now she was heading back to the TDD-1 the thought made her smile she counted the crew as friends it would be good to see them and after the sensations she had got from the resonance connection she had with Tessa last night .She would have a very interesting chat with her.

At the very least Tessa wouldn't be after Souske any more. The resonance connection she shared with Tessa made it quite clear how sensational the sex had been. When Kaname had woken up with

Shinjis name on her lip whoever that was? She was actually quite jealous her first time had been good ,but,not that great! She was anxious to find out who Tessa's partner was she

wondered if Tessa had actually left her cabin in the morning she was pretty sure she wouldn't have! It would be fun to catch up particularly if she could get Melissa to ask the questions She was an expert at making

you squirm as Kaname knew to her cost .Thinking about making people squirm she crossed her legs allowing her skirt to ride up a bit she saw Souske's eyes swivel and pounced .

"Are you looking at my legs Sargent? " She said in her best commanding voice .

"No Ma'am" replied Souske seeing the officer uniform and not just his girl friend wearing it.

She kept her face straight with difficulty it really was too easy.

"Why not is there something wrong with them Souske ?" she pouted and then laughed at Souske's

sweating as he tried to think of an answer.

"Don't ever change Souske " She laughed as he looked at her puzzled.

Women are a mystery I will never understand he thought.

Shinji was happily working in the galley cooking gave him a lot of joy he had learned that putting

good food in front of people made them like you and praise you,and that just encouraged him to

excel at his cooking .The TDD-1's galley was state of the art and would make restaurant chefs

envious let alone other Naval chefs .Bob was a great cook and was also fun to be around .He

ran a happy kitchen. Shinji had just finished preparing some vegetables when bob came up to him.

"Shinji the Arm slaves are going to be on deck while we head into port so their pilots are not going

to make lunch so we need to make up some horror boxes for them "

"Horror Box?" Shinji asked bewildered

"Oh sorry army slang for a packed meal guess you would call it a bento" He said chuckling

"You could make the most perfect meal ever and if its in a box its a horror box some days its like

throwing pearls before swine. What is it ?" Asking his staff .

"Pearls before swine Bob" they parroted and then laughed Shinji smiled it was evidently a long running joke .He felt privileged to be accepted here as part of the team so easily.

"Right we need 4 meals lieutenant Clouseau Sargent major Mao Sargent Weber and my personal Nemesis Sgt. Souske " Bob told Shinji.

"Nemesis?" Asked Shinji he really couldn't see Bob having an enemy.

Bob shrugged "maybe nemesis is too harsh ,but,anyone who would rather eat MREs than proper

food I take as a personal affront."

Shinji just stared in shock kensuke had brought some in for lunch once they looked horrible he had asked Misato about them she had grimaced and just told him "Anything is edible with enough chilli sauce" he had decided to avoid them that someone would choose to eat them when they had

access to real food was inconceivable .

"He has his reasons had an odd life he is Japanese ,but, somehow he ended up in some whacked out KGB program to turn kids into assassins ,ended up in Hemajistan then, became a mercenary

and then joined us as a fully trained experienced soldier at 14 .Guess you know what's that like?"

Shinji just nodded and smiled .He learned that people outside of Nerv assumed he had been trained for years .Misato and Ritsuko had both suggested that it was probably best for everyone if he let them believe that .

"Says the first time he ever remembers have a full belly was when some adviser gave him an MRE in Hemajistan .So that why he likes them, still I try and get him to eat real food though. I may not be an ace arm slave pilot ,but,I have some professional pride. He laughed

"I didn't see him last night did I ?"Shinji was sure he hadn't seen any other teens at the party.

" No they flew him in with the press this morning need him to operate his arm slave as its got something only works for him. Always thought those things were a bit weird but compared to Evangelion guess they are quite normal"

Shinji could only smile in agreement Arm slaves were just giant robots with guns after all.

" Arr well better make sure we have a nice chocolate dessert to cheer up Tessa if Souske is on board" Bob smiled at Shinjis puzzled look.

"Tessa had a major crush on the good Sargent not that he had any idea or would have known what to do about it anyway ,but,then they made him bodyguard a girl called Kaname Chidori and those two became an item maybe you saw her on the TV she became kind of famous after what happened

in Switzerland.

"The gun slinger girl ?" He remembered her vaguely from the TV and of course Kensuke had almost

a small shrine to her with the amount merchandise he had.

"A tip don't call her that to her face she hates it and has a temper" Bob laughed

"Right"

"Anyway Tessa was heartbroken and still thinks the crew don't know so we just make sure there

is plenty of chocolate for her .Their still all friends so its a bit odd. Anyway lets get these meals

done don't want hungry arm slave pilots stomping around up top." Bob finished

Shinji and Bob quickly assembled the Horror boxes and Shinji was happy to take them up to the flight deck .In fact he wanted to meet Sgt. Sagara not that he could really explain why .Maybe anyone Tessa liked he was interested in. At the thought of Tessa Shinji could feel a big stupid grin

on his face as the corridor was empty he felt like skipping down it while singing something like.

A character in one of those horrible romantic films Misato had made him watch .He didn't as his hands were full and anyway he couldn't sing and dance. He allowed himself a few minutes to wallow in the memories of her smile and the warmth of her body next to his. The idea that someone

could really know him and yet still want to be with him was amazing. Trying to control his grin

as it didn't really feel like it belonged on his face he headed for the flight deck.

Authors Note

Thanks for everyone who has added this as a favourite or read it sorry the chapters so long in arriving .

Thanks to Star fury for volunteering to Beta read this. I do have a plan to get the Full metal panic crew involved in Nerv .Comments and criticism gratefully received.


	4. Chapter 4 Morning after continues

Chapter 4 the morning after part 2

Asuka was enjoying her morning okay she had woken up in the med bay but it had still been

the best night sleep since she started this trip .She had had an edible breakfast and watched the

3rd child scurry off to the kitchen to escape the teasing that had been fun! Now she was sitting on the flight deck enjoying the sunshine .She had posed for photographs with her Eva and it seemed most of the crew and even signed autographs. Compared to her time on the carrier where she had either been considered to be in the way or just an oddity to be gawped at. This crew treated her with

the respect she deserved .Well she had saved their ship and lives so its the least they could do she thought to herself .Why Shinji wanted to work in the kitchen instead of lazing around was beyond her. The only blip had been the arrival of the press VTOL Misato had been about to lecture her

,but, she had cut her off with "I know all about Opsec and Persec don't talk to the press .Hey NERV ever think naming these things Angels was a bad idea?Its not like the followers of religions

that feature Angels have a history of attacking things they don't like is it ?

Misato had just given her the look .Here she was saving the world and no one knew her name

it was so unfair !Her favourite day dream of taking her 02 and destroying everything and everyone that annoyed her with it. Was pleasantly interrupted by a crewman bringing her a cold

drink.

and he was kind of cute as well even cuter when Misato made him blush as he quickly left .

"This submarines better than a cruise liner isn't Asuka ?Certainly the guys playing sport on deck

are a lot fitter "

.Misato opined as she looked at the crew who were playing some sort of touch rugby. What ever the game rules were it was being played by very fit men in tight shorts and tee shirts Misato approved. If only she was wearing something more comfortable than her uniform dress and had a cooler of beer the day would be perfect .

"I cant believe I had to travel on that floating slum instead of this " Asuka was still furious at the thought of the hardship she had suffered when a far superior alternative had been cruising beneath

the waves close by "

"Germans do love submarines don't they "Teased Misato

"What s that supposed to Mean! Oh you are so childish Misato " Asuka moaned as she glared at her

Misato acted innocent.

"When do we get to harbour anyway"

" No idea. A Crewman told me we have to wait for a high tide as the TDD-1 needs a lot of water underneath it. She was not really designed to go into normal harbours and various ships have to be moved around the harbour so we can tie up and unload Unit 02 .We might get under way lunchtime

ish ,but its going to be quite slow as the submarines not good at manoeuvring on the surface. Anyway what's the rush thought you liked it here ?"

"Well sure ,but after 6 weeks at sea and you can finally see Japan I want to get to NERV. I have been training for years to pilot eva and I want to be where the action is."Asuka stated.

Misato sighed Asuka had never changed personally she was enjoying the break from NERV.

"Well you have already fought one Angel wouldn't think you would be too anxious to fight another one so soon "

"That was only a shared kill! I want my own victory to show everyone I am the best "

Misato just smiled at Asuka she hadn't missed her rants, how Asuka was going to work with Shinji

and Rei was beyond her they were so different in character .And guess whose job was to try and

make them a team? Ah well that's why they pay you the big bucks so suck it up Misato she told herself and went back to day dreaming about putting the pilots through boot camp.

Which was rudely interrupted by a siren as deck elevator descended and then returned bearing

4 Arm slaves which marched out and took up positions either side of the flight deck in pairs

well 3 of them did one stopped to do a few muscle man poses to the delight of the crew on the flight deck one women in a flight suit swooned theatrically at Kurtz's display there could be no doubt

As to the pilot of that arm slave .Having played to the crowd he too took up a position.

Misato was pleased to see Asuka had laughed along with the crowd .And then she saw Shinji

Appear on the flight deck carrying some boxes she waved and he nodded and headed over to

The arm slaves Misato just shook her head he was the hero of the hour and he is working as a galley

Slave, but, He seems to be enjoying himself so why stop him .Shinji was indeed an odd boy she

Was glad he had come into her life for all his oddity though.

Lt Clouseau was sorting out his arm slaves tying their systems into the TDD-1 sensors he wasn't

Expecting an attack, but, an Evangelion which killed Angels might attract a lunatic and they were heading into the same port it was supposed to originally be delivered to. So nothing wrong with being prepared and anyway they hadn't used them this trip and it was good to be back in the saddle

Even if it was just glorified sentry duty .The fact they would have the best view of the entry to

Port and would look really cool in any photographs the media took was purely coincidental!

He became aware of someone trying to attract his attention he glanced down and saw Shinji

Waving to him he could also see he had some lunch boxes with him quickly he knelt the arm slave

and opened the cockpit and waved to Shinji .Shinji saw who was in this arms slave grabbed the right box and quickly scrambled up to hand it too him.

"Thank you Shinji you didn't need to do this we are not that short handed "He told him

"Its OK I like to cook and you have treated us all very well so it's the least I could do"

As he glanced around at the arm slave cockpit there were some similarities between it and the Evangelion though it looked a lot more complicated and was certainly smaller .Clouseau noticed

This

"How does this compare to the layout in your Evangelion?"

"It's a lot smaller and more complicated looking, but, at least it's not liquid filled you can actually eat in yours "

Clouseau laughed at that "I guess you don't spend a lot of time in your Evangelion"

Frowning Shinji replied " sync tests can go on for hours ,but, you just sort of mediate and with your lungs full of lcl you don't notice hunger or thirst till you get out .The battles are short I'm normally in hospital or jail before I get hungry "

"They put you in jail?" Clouseau was shocked

"The second time I fought I didn't obey an order too withdraw so they stuck me in a cell too teach me a lesson "

"I should not criticise your commanders, but, victory excuses a lot of things in my book.

Anyway you should feed the other pilots. I don't want to listen to their complaints". A chorus of

Outrage at that remark came over the radio which Shinji heard smiling he left the arm slave and hurried across the deck to the next one.

Clouseau watched as Shinji set off to the next arm slave a kid being handed a mans job

In his opinion and being treated unreasonably by NERV he had had a low opinion of them already

But locking a kid up for winning a battle seemed petty and vindictive not the way he would treat

An Eva pilot, but, then Shinji would be his last choice as a warrior. No wonder they kept their identity secret as Shinji did not look like someone to save the world.

Kaname sighed she had had a busy morning coming out to the TDD-1 was always a pleasure

It was sad fact it was the nearest thing she could call to a home any more, but, Dealing with the press

Was the last thing she wanted to do, but, she put on a smile and gave them a tour of the submarine

well stuff that looked good on the TV and wasn't a secret Mithrill wanted kept .Mr Mardukas spoke to them as Mithril decided to keep Tessa out of the media as he and sounded the part and with his career and reputation and if the toy box as the TDD-1 was known to the worlds navies had him

on board that explained why it was so hard to catch .Mardukas was a legend in submarine circles .

Even If he acted and sounded as if he should be standing next to nelson at Trafalgar and some crewmen claimed he had been. There was no doubt he was a consummative professional .Kaname played host and guide .Since Switzerland she was becoming a PR professional so she smiled wore a uniform which was probably a bit too tight and a skirt that was too short and flirted with the press and had them eating out of her hand .Mardukas might not like her uniform, but, had to admit she was good at her job. Little would she know Defence analysts across the world would come to hate her as they poured over the broadcast .Only to find any technical questions were fielded with meaningless answers and any shots of equipment that could have been useful were blocked by chidori's body.

With the press away no doubt to rush to edit their film ready for broadcast. Chidori's could start her second job keeping the Evangelion pilots and their commander happy for the remainder of the trip.

Kaname thought it sounded like Tessa just wanted her to be busy. Though with Souske in his arm slave the temptation to tease Tessa about last night was over whelming. Still she could wait until Tessa had parked the submarine or docked or whatever you did with submarines. She frowned at that for someone who found herself more and more linked with this submarine and its crew .Some nautical knowledge was still beyond her maybe there was a super secret submarines for dummies book that thought made her smile as she headed for the galley.

Shinji headed across the deck to the next Arms slave the one whose model was on Tessa's desk

Piloted by Souske Sagara, who Shinji had been told Tessa had, had a crush on. Shinji wondered what he was like. He approached the arm slave and it kneeled, opening up to reveal the pilot was a few years

Older than thought he had the eyes of someone who had seen a lot more than they should have .Shinji had seen the look in some of section 2 and other soldiers around the geo front it

Was always intimidating .He wondered if he would ever look in the mirror and see a face like that staring back at himself?

He smiled at Souske as he handed him the lunch he was slightly put off the Souske was staring at him intently as if trying to solve a puzzle .

"Here is your lunch Sgt Sagara I must say the model Tessa has on her desk of your arm slave

Is very accurate. "It was the first thing that came into his mind

At that Souske seemed to shake his head as if coming out of his trance turned to Shinji and said

"You were with Captain Testarosse last night"

There were many responses Shinji could have said as it was all he could stammer a reply

"How did you know that?"

"My girlfriend shares a psychic link with the captain at certain times of stress or great emotions

Like loosing your virginity they share each others minds sort of. He then sort of paused and blushed as if his mind had suddenly realised what his mouth was saying.

"Souske turn off your mike for god's sake!"Melissa's voice came over the net Souske pressed a button and stared at Shinji in an embarrassed silence suddenly realising all of urzu had heard that and anyone else listening in. Fortunately the only one listening in was a junior bridge officer who was now listening to Lt Clouseau suggest that she keep her mouth shut.

Shinji stammered a "Sorry" he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"It's not a problem since becoming involved with Chidori I have had to learn that the whispered

Have complicated lives."He paused as if wondering whether to go on.

"The captain I mean Tessa experienced the same thing when Kaname and I were first intimate "

"Oh" was all Shinji could say to that

"I would avoid Kaname, though she found the experience if not unpleasant it was unexpected

And she may find meeting you embarrassing and she has a tendency to use violence to deal with embarrassment as I have found to my cost on several occasions "

"Oh "

"On another note I consider Tessa a personal friend if you were to treat"

Shinji interrupted Souske smiling and holding his hand up

"U mm Melissa already threatened to kill me if I make Tessa cry "

Souske stared at Shinji he really wanted to have a conversation with him about the Evangelion

And Tessa and women in general. Considering he had managed to seduce the captain over one night

This child like boy had abilities with women to rival Kurtz's boasts. In Souske's eyes though he had no need or desire to seduce any other women knowledge was power and Shinji might be able to

Help him understand Chidori better but this was neither the place nor time.

"I see you should deliver the other lunch's .I hope we get to speak later "

"Yes I would like that "Shinji stumbled away from the arm slave his head whirling with new information his state of mind wasn't helped by the next arm slave being Kurtz's whirl and give him two giant thumbs up.

Kurtz was smiling but his quips died on his lips when he saw Shinji's face.

"Hey man it's not that bad no one going to cause you and the captain any problem we know when

To keep our mouths shut "He tried to reassure to Shinji.

"Thank you I just didn't expect it to come out like that "He smiled wanly at Kurtz

"The whispered are strange and Souske really doesn't do tact. Though he is right I'd avoid Kaname

Her temper can be worse than Sis when she is riled. Though Souske is going to get it when she hears what he said I'll send you a video it will make an angel attack look relaxing! .Actually

Angel used to be her code name guess we chose right!"He laughed.

Shinji had no option but to laugh Kurtz's good humour was infectious he left Kurtz's arm slave

Feeling a lot better so the secret it was out, but, it wasn't the end of the world. He approached Mel s

Arm slave smiling .Mel thanked him for the lunch and reassured him that they would not be gossiping about him and Tessa. And that Chidori was not a monster though Souske would bare the

Brunt of any out burst. So when he left the flight deck Shinji was feeling pretty good about himself

He still wasn't going to announce to all and sundry, but, neither was he going to cringe if he was asked about their relationship.

Earlier that Morning

Dr Ritsuko Akagi was not happy. Yesterday she had expected to meet 02 and its pilot only to find

Due to the battle and the JSSDF arguing with the UN about the Submarine 02 had ended up on meant

It could not dock till the following afternoon. She had driven back to Tokyo only to have her car

Break down on the highway and wait hours for a repair truck she had got home hungry tired and thirsty. Having had to put Gendo off which she knew would put him in a foul mood next time they met she had slept badly to wake to a message on her phone from the garage her car was not going to

be ready for days. So she had to speak to the NERV motor pool whose reputation for being unhelpful was legendary. When whoever it was answered the phone started with excuses. She had

told them bluntly if a car suitable to take her to Tokyo 2 and bring back the pilots and the operations director was not ready when she got there they could consider their jobs finished.

"Bastards " she said to herself they done precisely what she had asked them there was a brand new car with room for everyone and their luggage .Not that Shinji and Misato would have much.

The problem was the car .It was a huge armoured car ,Or an Armoured liaison vehicle as the paperwork called it made in Texas and for some reason ironically called a Chihuahua .Of course the motor pool personal were nowhere to be seen .She looked at the shiny black vehicle it was huge

And bigger than anything she had ever driven. Tinted windows with the Nerve logo on the front doors

It was certainly impressive .Ritsuko knew her talents driving an armoured vehicle was not one of them and with most of Nerve Drivers already at Tokyo-2 this was going to be a problem. She remembered Nerv had a lot of ex military among its technicians maybe Maya would

Know someone who could drive this thing. So she phoned her.

"Sempai "

"Maya do you know anyone who can drive a Chihuahua armoured car "

"I can Sempai I qualified on them during my training they used them to carry communications and control equipment."

"Good you can drive me to Tokyo 02 to pick up Shinji the new Pilot and Captain Katsuguri."

"Hai Sempai "

"Meet me at the motor pool, Oh, and you will need to draw a pistol and Taser from the armoury

So you can be my bodyguard or section 2 will get upset "

Ritsuko couldn't stand section 2 and if Maya carrying a pistol stopped them moaning about security risks to pilots it was not a problem. She didn't know if Misato had her pistol with her it wouldn't surprise her if the UN navy had confiscated it as they been nothing but obstructive to Nerv

She idly wondered if Nerv could afford to pay Mithril to sink the over the rainbow?

She had to smile when Maya turned up with a pistol on her left thigh and Taser on her right leg

Both in drop leg holsters

"I didn't know you had changed you first name to Laura Lieutenant?"

"That's a very old video game Sempai. Maya frowned she felt ridiculous being compared to the

Pneumatic video game character.

"The armourer supplied the holsters as I had to carry both weapons. Why did you want me to carry a Taser?"

"If captain Katsuguri demands the keys you have my permission to use it on her "

"Sempai?"

"Do you really want to see Captain Katsuguri driving around Tokyo 3 in this tank .Or ride in it while she is driving?"

Ritsuko asked .Maya started to argue that Misato's driving wasn't that bad and then shuddered at the

Memory of riding with Misato.

Shinji's new found sense of self confidence lasted until he entered the galley Bob thanked him

And sent him off to get fed. Misato waved him over to where she and Asuka were sitting with

Kaname Chidori!

If Kaname had an idea what Shinji had looked like after getting the effects from the resonance last night? It bore no relation to

The blushing child she was faced with.

"Hello Shinji I hear you been working in the galley" She smiled pleasantly at him

"Yes I've just been delivering lunches to err the arm slave pilots on the flight deck" Shinji replied blushing and stammering.

Kaname put two and two together and decided number 1 on her to do list was kill Souske

Resuscitate him, find out exactly what he said to Shinji then kill him again! Now to get out of this

As she was not about to have the real reason Shinji was blushing revealed at lunchtime in the galley of the TDD-1. Turning to Misato she asked."Don't tell me? Shinji has one of those posters of me on his bedroom wall"

"Henti pervert "Snorted Asuka

"I don't, but, my friend has one "In fact Kensuke practically had a shrine to Kaname Chidori in

His room it was a bit creepy though it did make a change from him going on about NERV and Evangelion if he found out Shinji had met Kaname in person he would be impossible to deal with.

"Don't tell me it's the one with me in a bikini with the machine gun. I can't believe I got persuaded to pose like that." She laughed the poster made her look like she had just stepped, out of an action movie the FN salesman joked it was now more profitable than the weapons they sold.

"Yes that's the one sorry" Shinji found himself embarrassed on Kensuke behalf even though he would probably be drooling if he was sitting here in his place Toji and Kensukes had a continual

Argument over who was best Misato or Kaname Shinji decided he would not mention meeting

Her to them he would never hear the last of it. Not knowing about Kaname's Morning Broadcast

which would make that a claim no one would believe

"Your friend a bit of an otaku is he?"Kaname smiled at Shinji. Shinji suddenly found why Kaname face was so prevalent in advertising her smile was dazzling. He could only nod

"Which is he more attracted to my figure or the machine gun?"

Which brought the girls out in hysterics before Shinji had time to answer?

Kaname decided to have mercy on Shinji "I'll get out some signed photos for you, should be able

Get your friend to do your homework for you with one of those "She smiled again,

Shinji just smiled he was relieved how ever embarrassing the resonance thing was Kaname was not about to discuss it in public he decided he would try and avoid being alone with her his chat with Melissa Mao has been scary enough.

As Kaname continued chatting about her celebrity lifestyle with the other girls and filling in Asuka all about the latest scandals as she had been cut off on the carrier UN forces broadcasting

Was heavy on sports and action shows and current affairs light on fashion and celebrity gossip

Another thing Asuka moaned about. Asuka found a receptive audience the crew couldn't get enough about being how much better the TDD-1 was compared to the Over the Rainbow. Shinji zoned out and wondered what Tessa was doing. He tried contacting her. Without understanding how the whole mind reading thing worked he tried concentrating like he was trying to sync just thinking about Tessa and her smile ,not any another part of her body else that would be too distracting!

Tessa had paused in her paperwork she wondered if she could get techs to take the comms array

Off line as everyone who could possibly claim an interest in the battle wanted a report and they just seem to be piling up all marked urgent.

No good deed goes unpunished she grumbled to herself. She wondered how much paperwork

Shinji had to do smiling she contacted him.

"Shinji what are you doing?"

"Trying to contact you" his immediate reply just made her smile

"That's nice I just wanted to know how much paperwork you have to do after a battle"

"Err none I think Misato does it all well she always complains about it "

"None you don't even do an after action report?"She asked incredulous and a bit jealous.

"Err no the bridge records everything they probably know more about the battle than I do"

Tessa also got the bitter thought from Shinji about how twice he had woken up in hospital following piloting Eva without really knowing how he got there it really was not an unfamiliar ceiling any more.

"I think I'd rather wake up in a hospital bed than have a hard drive full of reports to do"

"You really wouldn't "Shinji grouched she could feel a wave of sadness and depression about to

Engulf Shinji as his past experiences came back to him she decided to distract him.

"Especially if you were my nurse Shinji. I bet you look cute in scrubs .You could give me a sponge bath. And the good thing about scrubs they are so easy to take off"

It had the desired effect Shinji went from thinking about past traumas to a sexual fantasy to an abrupt realisation where he was .Fortunately his dining companions were still distracted by Kaname's celebrity stories to notice him blushing

"Tessa! That's just wrong stopping it please" he complained though Tessa could feel he was also intrigued by the idea. She laughed not really wanting to admit how much the idea turned her on as well.

She shook her head great one night of sex and I already want to play dress up! I'm such a pervert!

"Good thing Mithril combat trousers are so baggy aren't they Shinji?"She teased.

"I don't think you are a pervert Tessa-Chan" the reply shocked Tessa

"You heard that Shinji?"

"Err just an odd idea that you thought you were its hard to describe "Shinji tried to explain the thought had picked up it was just like a half heard whisper

"Well guess we can pick up more than surface thoughts "Tessa was blushing, the idea that Shinji

Could run through her mind horrified her and yet intrigued her.

"When lunch is over you should get Kaname to bring you up to the top of the sail you will have

The best view of the entry to the harbour"

"I'll look forward to it "

"I'll see you later then"

Shinji focus came back to the reality of the galley he found alarmingly Kaname, Misato and Asuka seem to have bonded over gossip. A crewman arrived to invite them to the bridge to watch the entry into harbour and they all trooped up there.

Asuka was glowering at Misato as they arrived she had corrected Shinji when he thought the sail was called the conning tower and then Misato had made comments to Shinji about listen to Asuka

She's German they know all about submarines Shinji hadn't got the joke though Asuka had got the

Jibe. Part of her loathed Misato and part of her had missed the teasing and rows they had had life had not been dull around Misato, but, she was a lot older now and Misato would have to deal with her as an adult unlike the 3rd who was still a child.

Mr Mardukas and Tessa welcomed them to the bridge and explained they would start their approach to harbour shortly. Asuka and Shinji half listened they were suddenly struck at how large

The TDD-1 was. Both of them were used to large facilities anyone who dealt with Evangelions

Was and they been on the flight deck before, but, to see it from this view was something else.

"Are we Pirates now then "Misato piped up as she watched two crew men hoist a Jolly Roger Flag?

"Its an old royal navy tradition submariners were considered nothing better than pirates by battleship officers so they adopted the skull and crossbones and it was flown at the end of successful missions. The captain was kind enough to let me continue with it "Mr Mardukas explained proudly

"It was easier to get this allowed than a Rum Ration "Joked Tessa

"Pity a nice rum cocktail would go down well about now" grouched Misato good naturedly

"Tokyo-2 harbour has strict rules about alcohol consumption and being in charge of craft"

Added the pilot trying to keep a straight face the idea of some of the officers drinking cocktails

While the others berthed this sub was a comical idea.

"Hey I'm just a passenger I 'LCL leave the driving the boat to the experts "

"I'm sorry but the rums all gone "Joked Tessa

"Ah the hardships of a life at sea how on earth can you put up with it?"Misato asked plaintively

That provoked laughter from everyone present the way Misato managed make her sound so miserable. Warming up to her role as the distressed Mariner Misato started to recite what little she knew of the ancient Mariner.

"Water Water everywhere, but not a drop .Oh thank you" A crewman had arrived with a cooler of drinks and handed her one. This provoked more howls of laughter. It was a warm afternoon and for

The crew who were used to the controlled climate of the submerged sub the ice water was very welcome even the taciturn Mardukas was feeling the heat. Finally they got the go ahead the engines

Of the TDD-1 came to life and with a cheer from the crew on the flight deck below the sub started to move leaving its battleship escorts behind it approached the harbour.

To be greeted by an astounding sight. An armada of pleasure craft and basically anything that could float was waiting to greet them. Toyoko2 had decided to celebrate the defeat of the last Angel

as a great victory and was out in force to welcome the Evangelion and the rest of the UN fleet into harbour .Ships siren and horns were being sounded .The harbour patrol and JSSDF boats were clearing the way for the tugs leading the TDD-1, but, everywhere else was full of boats fire hoses were sending arcs of water high into the air filling the sky with rainbows and smoke bombs and flares were being fired off to cheers .There were banners welcoming Mithril and the UN and Eva 02 to Japan

The occupants of the bridge of the TDD-1 were silent no one had expected this or ever seen anything like this before. It was broken by Asuka's squeal of joy at a banner which read EVA02

BEST EVA EVER draped on the side of a ferry which seemed to be full of Evangelion fans

Considering how many had T-shirts with EVA or NERV on and several dressed in Evangelion

Costumes. Shinji just stared Kensuke was not only not alone, there was an Army of like minded people out there he had literally no idea what to think.

Asuka was trying to be talked down by Misato even if they didn't know who she was the idea of

People celebrating her victory made her act like a toddler with a sugar rush. She was mildly disappointed that she wasn't allowed to change into her plug suit and climb on to the top of her

EVA .If only because it might take too long to get changed and she would miss all this. She ran from

one side to the other waving and laughing and dragging Shinji to see banners proclaiming how great 02 was .Tessa and Mardukas concentrated on sailing the boat just hoping they didn't run anyone down even the TDD-1 couldn't stop that fast .Though the police and the military did a good job even the most enthusiastic celebrator seemed to realise taking a row boat near a huge submarine was a bad idea and gave them a clear berth jet skiers were another matter several disappearing under the bow of the boat only to re appear seconds later to race down the side of the sub and ride its wake. Tessa was glad to see they were then being grabbed by patrol boats .Souske's arm slave had taken aim at several, but, either Clouseau had reined him in or he had realised they were no threat probably the former she didn't need to be whispered to know Kaname would have words with the Arm Slave pilot. Finally they reached the quayside and then started the delicate job of tying

Up the TDD-1 .The Nerv group left them too it .Half an hour of tense manoeuvring later which left

Tessa drenched in sweat it was alongside.

"Do you wish to supervise the unloading of the EVA captain?" Asked Mr Mardukas

Tessa tried not to look at him with hate filled eyes. He looked just a little hot under the collar

Tessa felt like wilting having spent 2 hours crawling the sub into harbour while suicidal jet. Skiers threw themselves at them and then tied up alongside a quayside not something TDD-1's

Unique design made an easy job in the slightest. She really didn't want to watch NERV engineers

Dangle a huge robot over her submarine. Knowing a slipped cable or a button pushed at the wrong time could wreck it and there was nothing she could do about it.

"No I will leave it in your hands I trust they know what their doing? I'm going to see how many more reports our arrival has generated I'd almost got on top of them. I'll be in my cabin

If you need me" and with that she left the bridge for the cool interior.

Mr Mardukas also left the bridge heading for the flight deck he could see his captain was tired

It had been a stressful approach. Woe betide any NERV tech who didn't do there job correctly

The TDD-1 was not taking any more damage even a paint scratch than it had already.

Shinji had been led below to get ready to disembark. Asuka had quite a bit of packing to do

Considering they had only been here overnight that was quite an achievement .Shinji just had to put

Asuka's spare plug suit in the bag Mithril had given him. Misato had come to help him who turned out to loot the mini bar and the rack of toiletries in his room. Shinji was more concerned about her

Saying something about the unset in state of his bed to say much about her larceny

Misato was too over the moon at her loot to notice .Not staying in many high class hotels complimentary toiletries was a luxury she still got excited about and the ones in the TDD-1 were

All expensive brands and she had two lot's Asuka having already nabbed hers rooms. Kaname said nothing as she waited for them. Having lived in hotels over the last year or so she took an odd kind of pride that TDD-1's freebies were as good as a luxury hotel. Tessa had told her the reasoning

"We try and be low profile so no Mithrill branded products so we have luxury products for any guests it makes us look good and helps relax those who don't like being in a submarine"

Kaname smiled as she remembered Tessa rolling her eyes at the idea that some weirdoes might not think a nuclear submarine was a great place to be.

."Most sophisticated submarine in the world and all people talk about

Is the cool stuff they had in their cabin? So no one takes them seriously. Invisible submarine

Which turns into an aircraft carrier possible? That the submarine had guest cabins with mini bars

Now you're just telling sea stories."Kaname thought Tessa was a little too delighted at her own

Justification for the guest cabins. She thought Tessa just really liked playing at hotelier and interior designer the TDD-1 was her boat and she seemed to have an input on every simple bit.

Dr Ritsuko smoked leaning against the side of the tank as she waited for the submarine to finish parking and release the pilots so she could home. If Gendo thought she was going to stay

To supervise the unloading of EVA 02 he was going to be disappointed. She said hello to the crew chief and left him to it. Moving Evangelions was his area of expertise he didn't need someone standing over his shoulder. And if it left Gendo angry and frustrated at her disobedience she would just have to take her punishment. She smiled and shivered slightly with anticipation that chain of thought was broken by Maya coming back with some cold drinks.

"Do you think they will be much longer Sempai?"Maya asked as she handed her a drink.

"Honestly I've no idea though Mithrill seem happy to work with us so should be as quick as possible. Oh look they got the gangplank up." She pointed at the dock workers attaching it to the

Side of the sub. Various crew members came out and a sentry took position at the bottom of it and then came a female officer with a skirt even shorter than Misato's Misato who waved at them Asuka and then Shinji wearing a Mithril uniform and carrying a large kit bag and a suitcase that looked like Asuka's. Ritsuko felt sorry for Shinji he was not going to handle Asuka very well

And it looked like she was already taking advantage of his placid nature.

"Look who it is Sempai" Shouted Maya excitedly

Ritsuko looked at the approaching officer and realised who it was even though she had little time

For TV and gossip magazines she couldn't help but recognise Kaname Chidori if only as her picture was on the instant ramen pots Misato lived off of.

She walked up to them came to attention saluted and stated "On behalf of Mithril I hand over the

Evangelion pilots to your care"

"Thank you on behalf of Nerv I'll try to look after them" Ritsuko replied smiling

"Hey Rits nice wheels "Interrupted Misato staring at the armoured car

"Haven't driven one of those for years " She stuck her hand out towards Maya smiling demanding

"Keys"

Her smile left her face as with a nod from Ritsuko Maya reluctantly drew her Taser and turned the

Laser on so it left a red dot on Misatos chest.

"Sorry captain Sempai's orders "Maya looked miserable and worried as she pointed the weapon.

"Rits that's not funny"Misato fumed "My driving is not that bad."

"Yes it is "parroted Shinji Asuka and Ritsuko.

"Okay fine your all against me put the gun away Maya it's not your fault your boss is a mad scientist" She grumped

"As you can see Ms Kaname Nerv always maintains the highest professional standards at all times "Ritsuko stated to Kaname with a straight face as Misato stuck her tongue at her

Everyone laughed.

"Well at least your not using a highly advanced arm slave to perv at women"Kanome had caught

The reflection of Kurtz's arm slave in the Chihuahua's windscreen. They all turned and looked at the arm slave which suddenly tried to look innocent .As Kaname waved a finger at it. This provoked laughter from everyone. As Kaname chatted to a star struck Maya and Asuka, Misato and Ritsuko

Got into a row about something Shinji put the bags in the back of Ritsuko vehicle he had no idea what it was apart from it being brand new and he didn't real care as long as Misato was not driving it. When he suddenly heard Tessa's voice in his head.

"Shinji! You forgot your model "

"Sorry, sorry I could come back for it"

He heard laughter in his head at his apology.

"I bet it was Kaname who hustled you out of the way without me getting a chance to say goodbye

To your vengeance for all the times I stole her boyfriend from her "

"Well she did hurry us out" admitted Shinji

"That bitch" laughed Tessa

"I'll deal with her later meet me by the gang plank"

"Okay" Shinji replied

"Misato I forgot something I have to go back for it "he shouted at her and before she could

Reply started jogging back towards the sub.

Tessa had seen the arm slave model she had promised Shinji when she got to her cabin quickly boxed it and then contacted Shinji. She dashed towards the gangplank seeing Shinji waiting at the bottom she waved and hurried down it far too fast she lost her balance and started to run to stop herself from falling with a shriek she accelerated down the gangplank till reaching the bottom

her shoe caught on part of it and she was launched into the air straight into Shinji who caught her and fell down cradling her as they fell he managed to twist as he fell so he bore the brunt of the impact .He hit the concrete hard but Tessa was on top of him was unhurt.

"Oh gosh are you Okay Shinji" Tessa face was Inches from his own her face full of concern

"I I 'm F Fine he stammered are you okay?" He asked

"You saved me again Shinji your making a habit out of it people will start talking" She teased

Shinji felt himself blushing "Do you want to get off me now?"

"Actually I'm quite comfortable how about you?" She replied

Shinji had no idea what to say it was very nice having your girlfriend on top of you ,but, in the middle of a port was probably not the best place to snuggle before he could say anything Tessa

Leaned down and kissed him and slipped her tongue into his mouth when they came up air she got off him and kindly accepted her shoes from the sentry and dusted herself down. The soldier helped Shinji up and then promptly found some where else to be.

Private Anderson had had to adjust too many things on joining Mithril finding out your captains

The same age as your kid sister was one thing. Watching her make out with her boyfriend in front of you was another thing all together. He had helped Shinji up who looked just as embarrassed as he felt and then went to stand guard some where else.

Shinji thanked the soldier as he dusted himself down and turned to face the Nerv vehicle.

And froze the episode had been seen by everyone. Who were just looking at them with stunned expression on their faces.

"Is that Dr Ritsuko Akagi? it is isn't it?" Asked Tessa

"Err yeah"

"You must introduce me Shinji she is a genius!" exclaimed Tessa

"She is?" Shinji knew she was clever, but, didn't know she was well known outside of NERV

He just assumed everything and everyone was a secret and not to ask questions about it. Though

Why that was he didn't know it's not like the angels sent spies.

"Come on Shinji" Tessa grabbed Shinji and practically skipped towards the reception committee

They passed Kaname walking back to the sub she was smiling and gave Shinji thumbs up sign

As they passed.

The women from Nerv had seen Shinji run back to the submarine's gangplank then a teenage girl with long grey hair in an officer's uniform throw herself at Shinji knocking him to the ground and then kiss him while lying on top of him. Simply shocking behaviour! And now she was dragging

Shinji towards them they were in a state of shock.

"Who is that Misato "asked Ritsuko?

"That's Tessa the captain of the submarine "

"She is awfully young "opined Maya

"She's 17 what the hell is she doing with Shinji? "Fumed Asuka

"Shut up their nearly here "Misato told her. Misato brain was trying to reboot Tessa throwing herself at Shinji like that just what the hell had he got up to last night with her ?"Staring at Tessa

She could practically see the 'I got really great sex last night glow' coming off her. As they came nearer Shinji looked into Misatos eyes and gulped again.

Tessa went straight up to Ritsuko "Doctor Ritsuko Akagi?"

"Yes that me "Ritsuko replied

Tessa stuck out her hand "I'm Captain Tessa Testarosse captain of the TDD-1 I'm a great

Admirer of your work I've read all your papers the last one was an inspiring work of genius if

You were a lot older it would no doubt be in front of the Nobel committee in my opinion"

"Thank you I thought my last paper was classified by the UN and withdrawn from publication"

"Err well Mithril have friends in the UN and as we were escorting the Evangelion I sort of took advantage to get hold of everything I could about Evangelion it was a long and boring voyage until yesterday "

"Well at least someone read it thank you "

"Theory of Evangelion and the Angels really does not prepare you to the reality of them though"

"Quite "

"I wished I had your knowledge of AI control system when I was designing the TDD-1 it would have saved months of work and even a quick read through made it obvious how I can improve

Her systems"

"You designed the TDD-1?"

"Yes it's based on a soviet hull but extensively modified with an AI controlling most of the ships

Systems it the closest thing afloat to the original idea the Russians had for the alpha class cutting

Crew numbers drastically by automation back then obviously the technology didn't exist even now

Its cutting edge. I'm sorry I'm waffling.

"You must be whispered?"Ritsuko blurted out the idea that the urban myth of the whispered

Was true could be the only way to explain how a teenage girl could design and captain a nuclear submarine. Let alone understand her work.

Tessa just smiled "That's me Captain of the TDD-1 Whispered genius and Shinji Ikari's girl friend. When I visit Tokyo 3 I'd love to have a chance to talk with you".

"You're visiting Tokyo 3?"Ritsuko asked her trying to keep her excitement under control at the thought of combining the whispered abilities with evangelions technology

"Shinji invited me I'd love to see the geo front "

"By all means you have already seen an Evangelion up close so I can't see anyone objecting to a visit I'd love to show you around the laboratories its so refreshing to see a military officer with a fine grasp of science "Ritsuko could not help but like Tessa and knowing how annoying Gendo would find her visit was just icing on the cake

"Hey I know science" objected Misato

"She thought I'd poisoned her when I told her she had just drunk a glass of H20"

Ritsuko told Tessa making her laugh.

"I have duties to attend so I will leave you take good care of my Shinji "

She handed a card to Shinji "call me when you get home Shinji" and then grabbed him in a hug and kissed him hungrily Shinji was stunned, but, quickly reciprocated when they broke apart he felt the stares of the disproving women. They were like water off a ducks back

To Tessa though and she waved and happily walked back to her submarine. Before Shinji could follow her and make a claim for asylum Misato grabbed his arm and guided him in to the back of the vehicle

"Come on lover boy we need to have a chat "the armoured door shut with a clunk and Shinji gulped.

He found himself sitting facing backwards in the car facing Asuka and Misato Dr Akagi had joined Maya in the front ,but, the divider was down so they wouldn't miss the fun.

"So Tessa and you? when did you two become an item?"She asked not beating about the bush.

"Umm I guess from this morning I guess?"

"You spent the night together!" Shrieked Asuka interrupting everyone she was furious with

Shinji and Tessa. Today should be about her triumphant arrival in Japan not the sordid details of some underwater slut and the third child Tessa must have scheme going she couldn't possible want Shinji. And kissing like that in public! It was frowned on in Germany and the Japanese were even more reserved, but, she was a shameless American she was probably ordered to sleep with Shinji to get secrets out of him more fool her. In her opinion it was disgusting.

"Yes but we just talked we have got a lot in common" Shinji tried to defend himself

"Like what !" Asuka spat back at him incredulously

"Asuka! " Misato tried to stop the redhead rant

"She is smart and clever and commands a submarine she designed herself and you're an idiot

Someone shoved in a Evangelion what do you have in common"

" Well we both know what its like to be a child soldier working for a secret organisation and know how it feels when people have been hurt by our actions" Shinji replied with such bitterness the women were silenced.

Misato was having none of it though. Letting Shinji curl up into a bitter ball of self hatred would not help him in anyway and certainly wouldn't answer her questions. You didn't look and act like that if you just spent the night talking in her opinion Shinji was not that a great conversationalist but evidently he was good at something the way Tessa had acted proved it. Before she could say anything

Asuka started in again.

"So you just talked is that what you want us to believe?" She scoffed

"Just how stupid do you think we are? We all saw Tessa I've been to college. I've seen enough girls

The morning after she couldn't be more blatant if she had a t shirt with a photo you two doing it on"

"Asuka!"Misato exclaimed though she tried to hide a smile. Shinji's face was bright red.

"Well you know its true Misato what I want to know what she possible saw in him?"

"Hey" Shinji objected to Asuka to what was implying she glared at him

"Well at I guess he his cute and kind and a great cook and he did help save her submarine

And probably the first guy she seen in a while who isn't under her command." suggested Misato

"Hey I helped defeat the angel as well" added Asuka

"Oh so you're jealous she didn't hit on you are that it?"

"What no! How can you think that?"

"Well you were awfully friendly with that Heidi when you lived with me "explained Misato smiling.

"It was a childish crushes nothing more, you're so immature sometimes, and what are you going to do about

Mithril's obvious honey-trap of Shinji?"Asuka told Misato with a voice full of contempt

"Honey trap? Asuka! This is what you get with living from Kaji isn't it? I thought he would have grown out of his obsession with James Bond and spy movies?"

"There is nothing wrong with bond movies "Asuka automatically defending Kaji she had had a lot of fun watching the movies and listening to Kaji criticise them and his impersonations were spot on as well.

"Oh god that takes me back you and Kaji drunkenly arguing who the best bond was" interrupted Ritsuko

"Oh that's easy it's Roger Moore he is so funny" Added Maya.

Which provoked howls of outrage from the others which was only stopped by Shinji asking who

James bond was. And then him having to explain how his teacher had never been keen on the TV.

Asuka told Misato she had to get him to watch the films and Misato agreed they were essential

Viewing .Shinji decided not to ask what a honey trap was as the conversation seemed to have shifted from him and he was quite glad about that. He was glad Touji and Kensuke had not been on the sub

As he would never here the end of it. He could buy Kensuke silence with the model Tessa had given him, but, he would never here the end of it when they found out about Tessa though. Thinking about school suddenly got him thinking about Asuka's place in Tokyo3.

"Misato"

"Yes" Shinji

Where is Asuka going to stay in Tokyo3?

"Umm I don't know I guess the geo front to start with"

"We have a spare room "

"You want me to share a home with a boy that's just wrong, can't I live with Kaji"

"I doubt he will be staying in Tokyo 3 there is no job for him" Misato stated secretly hoping

his jet had fallen foul of Tokyo3 defences though they might be useless against Angels not having the right IFF code could be lethal. If anyone had fired at Kaji's jet she'd give them Mayas number the girl needed a social life after all .She smiled at the thought of Kaji in a burning jet.

"Anyway you lived with me before we had fun didn't we and Shinji knows how to cook and its not like you have to worry about him lusting after you ,Your hair colour is totally wrong for one thing". She laughed at that

Asuka glared at Misato the 3rd wasn't so obnoxious that she couldn't live with him and he could cook and he liked doing it that was clear. It was the principle of the thing Kaji was cool and clever and funny how could she convince him they were meant to be together if they didn't live together?.

"It better be a large room I have lots of stuff and I won't sleep in a shoe box"

"Its quite small actually but my room is large I don't mind moving I don't have a lot of stuff"

Shinji told her truth be told the room had a nicer view and it was still a lot better than the room he had had at his teachers. So it was no hardship on his part in fact he would rather end sleeping on a couch than condemn Asuka to living like Rei. Thinking of Rei he

Suddenly realised Tessa would be horrified how she lived and would blame him for not doing something about it, but, how to fix it?

"That's very kind of you Shinji thank you "Asuka smiled at him if she couldn't room with Kaji

Living with Misato and the third would be better than any other option what rumours about how the 1st lived she had discovered were not good. There was more to life than Evangelion after all.

Asuka considered she like an Ace fighter pilot she put her life on the line and her dedication

And skill and sacrifice should be rewarded. She knew the 1st and the 3rd didn't share her world view

The 1st was some brain washed doll by all accounts Nerv's failure at creating an Evangelion pilot.

Obviously a warrior needs more than obedience to be great which is why they had trained her differently. Shinji she had no idea how he ended up as a pilot? Nepotism she had ruled out what father would send his only son into combat with no training? He proved he could fight killing 3 angels and jet alone .Though she still thought he should had ripped it limb from limb then sent the nuclear core into the dome thus irradiating the idiots who had designed it was a mark against him

Honestly it was such a stupid design people who had built it needed to die in her opinion"

"Its not a problem I hope it makes us a better team" that sounded like something he should say

Shinji thought

"Well we already killed one Angel so we can only get better .Though are your sure your girlfriend won't be jealous? She is rather flat cheated compared to me "Asuka teased Shinji and stretched to emphasise the difference. Shinji was stunned Asuka was no Misato, but even though Tessa was older Asuka was bigger a lot bigger in the bust department truth be told.

Idiocy is the only excuse for what followed

"I'm sure she won't mind anyway her breasts feel as nice as Rei's so who cares what size they are?"

Silence followed Shinji's statement if he could have thrown himself from the car he would have

"Dr Ritsuko broke it with "And when did you become an expert on the 1st child's breasts?"

Shinji decided as he started to explain knowing that his face was so red he could have hidden on unit02 like a chameleon

Tokyo 3 high school Rei Anayami was sneezed yet again she had had a disturbed sleep and

Again had a weird feeling things were not as they should be. It probably had something to do with

Shinji ever since he had entered her life things had changed. She disliked change as things always

seemed to get worse leaving the geofront ,attending school, had both been detrimental in her opinion the only change she could see that had not been wholly negative had been the arrival of the 3rd

And he was a puzzle that she found frustrating and he was not even here to explain himself.

She turned round to stare at the seat Shinji should be in catching the eye of Shinji's friends

Kensuke and Toji who had both returned to school with stories of the last battle they looked at her with a guilty expression. Rei was not good at expressing her own emotions or recognising them

In others .This one she did remember the appropriate reply to and swiftly slapped both of them round the face. And sat down again for some reason she felt a lot better.

The class was stunned Hikari rounded on Toji and Kensuke

"Why did Rei just slap you?"

"We are sorry Class rep we made an inappropriate comment "Kensuke grovelled as he deleted his

Im Chat. In fact Toji and Kensuke had been having a debate on how far Shinji had got with Rei and decided for no particular reason that as they were so quiet and reserved in public they were probably going at it like rabbits when Rei had slapped them how had she known though?

"Tonight your on clean up and apologise to Rei after class "Hikari stated she then apologised

To the teacher bowed and the class returned to its maths problems or more likely I'm. Conversations

On the exact nature of the inappropriate comment.

Shinji tolerated the women's laughter after he had explained how he had accidentally groped

Rei and Misato had prevented Asuka from attacking him over it they had laughed at him and then Misato had led them in song

"Shinji and Tessa sitting in a submarine K I S S I N G it must be sex" they also sang it as Shinji and Rei sitting in a entry plug, but the Asuka and Shinji verse had been stopped by Asuka trying to gag Misato which then left Ritsuko and Maya who were safe in the front to sing a verse about

Kaji and Misato which upset Asuka and Misato equally Shinji had stayed silent. The rest of journey

Passed quickly. And soon they had arrived at Misato's apartment.

They swiftly discovered someone had already assumed Asuka was moving in as the living room

Was full of her stuff in boxes .Obviously Asuka needed the bigger room if they were ever going to

Be able to watch television again so Shinji swiftly emptied his few belongings. Misato made a comment about Shinji being effortlessly &stylishly minimalist which seemed to embarrass

Asuka into not saying anything about his few possessions. And her new room was soon filled with boxes. Shinji made them a quick meal of stir fry chicken and vegetables after which he made a call

To Tessa which ended with Asuka and Misato both making retching noises at him as they took forever to decide which would hang up first. He then had an early night even though his futon was a lot larger than Tessa's bed and he was alone he slept well.

Omake

Tessa eat chocolate ice cream straight from the tub as did Kaname. Though most of the crew had taken advantage of the stopover to go out in Tokyo 2 as captain she had remained on the sub

More because Shinji was in Tokyo 3 and she didn't have any civilian clothes anyway she been

Rescued from a night of paperwork by Kaname turning up with pizza and ice cream as the

Urzu team had whisked Souske away for a night out as they hadn't seen him for ages and anyway

Mel claimed he owed them drinks for not being on board when they fought the Angel.

Kaname had let Tessa go on about her wonderful her Shinji was how kind, talented and good looking he was. She'd stopped her going on about the sex Kaname was no prude, but, really some things were private and anyway thanks to resonance she knew it had been good. They both agreed

It was good thing that was not a regular thing after Kaname had admitted she had had sex a few more times since. Okay maybe she was a bit of a prude. Now to move in for the kill interrupting

Tessa flow of reasons why Shinji Ikari is awesome.

"Yes well he is your type after all"

"Huh what is my type Kaname "

"young boys with big mecha"

"What "

"I remember you flirting with Takuma the behemoth pilot"

"I was not flirting I was trying to build a rapport with my prisoner "

"Oh you were flirting in fact you were positively drooling I'm surprised you just didn't hide out in

A love hotel instead of going to Souske's what happened credit card rejected?"Kaname chortled

As Tessa turned bright red with indignation.

"Yeah right as if I could turn up at a love hotel with a kid in handcuffs going to love hotels with strangers is more your thing if I remember?"She replied icily

Kaname made a good impression of a gold fish shocked at how Tessa had brought up the most terrifying night of her life for a cheap shot.

"Does he know you're into to bondage?"

"I am not "

"Well your often get tied up "

"I do not "

"You didn't complain when mel handcuffed you when you visited us and they tell me your always happy to volunteer to be the hostage when they practice rescuing techniques"

"A captain should show trust in her crew"

"And if the way to show trust involves handcuffs and being manhandled by hunky soldiers that's

Just a bonus is it?" Kaname replied smiling.

"Yes, no I mean no oh pooh" Tessa was furious and embarrassed.

Authors Note.

Sorry for the delay hope you enjoy the are going to become involved in the Angel war ,but,Gendo is always thinking more steps ahead of

anyone else.


End file.
